


The past, The present and our future

by QueerAF9



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Death, Detectives, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerAF9/pseuds/QueerAF9
Summary: It has been three years since Carmilla lost her partner Ell in a robbery gone wrong and since then Carmilla has made detective without a partner. The only problem is, is that Detectives need partners the broody mistress off the shark ends up with a bubbly over all happy new partner. There first case together brings them both more than they bargained for.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting please be gentle with me and let me know what you think thanks! (not a great editor sorry). i will add tags as they come up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla relives her past in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this a little bit more and plan on trying to post further chapters please enjoy and let me know what you think. I am new to this so if I haven't tagged something let me know and will fix it

“Ell get down you need to get down” I yelled from across the room we had been called to a bank robbery and when we got here there were three men armed with handguns and my partner was hot-headed so naturally she ran in to play hero while I stayed back, normally it is one of the things I liked about her among other things( she was beautiful) and always quick to action. Which is why instead of waiting with me for back up she was currently standing right in front of them and I thought better of also rushing in what if we get shot.

“It is alright partner,” she said calmly while holding her hand up to signal me to stay where I was, which I obeyed not because I didn't want to help but because I didn’t want to startle the men, in the academy they made it very clear that startled people lead to dead people. 

One of the men was large probably six foot five inches he looked to be all muscle and giving orders to two men behind him only slightly smaller “get the money” he bellowed in a deep harsh voice he may have an accent but I can't place it may be English.

I couldn't see his face or arms as he was wearing a balaclava and a long shirt but his legs were uncovered for some reason it makes very little sense and his legs were covered in tattoos currently in his left arm he had a hostage. She was crying and the man held a gun to her head “shut up” he demanded she only whimpered in response. 

We should wait for backup I thought but Ell was too far away from me for us to discuss this quietly to not upset the armed men. It was only our third year on the force we were still uniformed officers we were not equipped to handle this alone, but we so desperately wanted to prove ourselves. I crouched totally out of view and radioed in as quietly as I could “dispatch we have a situation on our hands 3 armed men a hostage and my partner is trying to talk them down we need backup as soon as possible over”

“10’4 backup is on the way get your partner out of the way over”.

"copy that over" I can't get her attention without startling the men they seem to have forgotten I am here.

“if you let her go you will get off way lighter than if you were to kill her, you will not get out of here is she doesn’t” I hear Ell say with a level voice. I could still hear the girl crying. 

“but what is to say we will get out of here if we do as you ask, this bitch is our only way outta here” the man with the hostage growled.

“we are the only two cops here right now if you let her go you will get out of here we can't stop you by ourselves” there were a tense few moments with nobody saying anything. I really wish she hadn't told them that I have already called for backup they would be here soon and that would piss them off this could be really bad.

I started waving my hands “pst Ell” trying to get her attention but she was totally focused on the situation in front of her I stepped back out of view trying to think about what to do to let her know backup was coming.

seconds later I see a woman run past me she must have been no more than 25 now that I saw her closer Ell had done it she had got them to let her go I was so proud I turned to talk to the woman.  
When *beweep bip bip beep*

I turned away from the woman and stuck my head around the corner at the same time as I heard the siren “ that bitch she lied to us there a more coming shot her!!!”

I couldn’t see who spoke as they were wearing balaclavas but I assumed it was the leader, I heard it 4 shots it happened so quickly one of the men fell which meant Ell must have shot one I stepped out and I fired a fifth shot and another man fell but the man who had held the hostage got away.  
I wasn’t worried about that though not right now.

I turned to check on Ell and saw she was on the ground I ran and slid down next to her I couldn’t see any blood maybe she was okay and just fell from the bullets hitting her bulletproof vest that always knocked the wind out of you.

“hey what are you doing on the floor,” I asked smiling  
*cough cough* I saw blood now on the corner of her lips 

“just laying around on the job you know me” ell said between coughs.

I grabbed my radio “officer down I need an ambulance please” I said panic taking over  
pulling Ell into my lap I changed my tone of voice to one of care.

“Hey sweetheart you are going to be okay, alright, I am sorry I called back up and I spooked them,” I said with tears in my eyes

“you should… have *wheeze* waited” she spluttered 

“I.. I know” 

*cough cough* 

“ keep your eyes in me please you need to stay with me” 

*wheezing*

“ELLANOR WAKE UP” 

*….*.

Tears running down my cheeks I moved Ell from my lap and I started CPR 30 chest compression and breathes over and over and over again for what felt like hours.

“no no no no come on you can't leave me I love you”  
I could taste metallic in my mouth 

I hadn't heard them coming but a paramedic grabbed my shoulders to pull me away so they could work “NO I CANT STOP GET OFF OF ME ELL NO”

I broke away and made it back to her it took 2 officers to get me away “Karntein she is gone you can't do anything” I felt dizzy then the world went black.

I wake up covered in sweat crying again it has been three years and I still have the same nightmare nearly every single night she died and I got promoted and a medal of valor for bravery, I reach over to my bedside table and pour myself a scotch it is 1 am and there is no way I will be able to sleep not until I drink so much I pass out anyway.


	2. No thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is called into work but Captian Melanippe Callis and informed that she will be getting a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo creampuffs here is chapter 2 I am hoping to make this a series thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it!

No Thanks  
*Oh, I miss the misery I've been a mess since you stayed I've been a wreck since you changed*

I groan i love this song it is why it has been set as my ring tone but god i wish it would stop, I have had so little sleep that the thought of moving is the furthest thing from my mind right now I put a pillow over my head and waited for the song to eventually stop so I could return to sleep. Immediately the song started up again rolling over to grab my phone because apparently whoever was ringing needed to get to me, I leaned over to get it off of the bedside table in the dark and accidentally knocked a glass off and heard it smash all over the floor.

“Fuck” I grumble, of course, this is how the day starts. 

I finally find my phone and bring it to my ear without checking the ID 

“What” I spit harshly

“Drop the attitude Karnstein, and get your ass in here now” the stern voice of my captain came through the phone.

“Sure thing captain, ” I hung up

*sigh* I can't be bothered with this today 

I got up and showered and pulled on a black singlet, my leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans one of my favorite things about making detective is I very rarely have to wear a uniform which made me happy, black was more my color over blue anyway. I leave my apartment within 20 minutes of my phone call with the captain as I stepped out onto the cold streets of Toronto, I immediately regretted not bringing a pair of gloves or a scarf but I didn’t want to push my luck with the captain right now. I pulled my keys out and unlocked my car. Oh my car I was bitter about a lot, but my car, I loved my car, it was a matte black 2011 Ford Mustang it was a beast, it was now decked out with all the necessary equipment for my job so I was able to drive her daily.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the station as the traffic wasn’t too bad, as I walk in I pass the rows of desk all of them looking old and well used that made sense though the TPD wasn’t that well funded and the building was old I hated it here it smelt like feet and stale coffee. I was glad that I mostly worked outside of this place, the walls were gray not helping the constant dull mood around here.

“You need to go see the captain now fang face” I heard someone yelling from across the room   
I didn’t have to see who it was to know that it was, Danny Lawrence a tall red-haired woman who was just a pain in my ass.

“Thanks, Clifford,” I said, smirking I knew she hated the names, but Danny gives as good as she gets

*Knock knock*

“Enter and sit” Mel spoke.

As far as captains went Melanippe Callis or Mel if she wasn’t yelling at you was pretty good. Her hair always in a tight bun on top of her head and she was always in a power suit, but that shouldn't fool anyone, she had solved some of the worst cases and seen the most depraved things that humans can do in her time on the force, that would harden anybody, I didn’t like her but I respected her and in this job that is what really mattered.

“What's up the captain,” I say, sitting down on the chair in front of her desk the room was the same gray color, but she had a newer desk that was a light brown and she had awards hanging on the walls around the room.

“Well..” the captain began, but was interrupted by someone clambering into the office 

“I am sorry I got lost, and then I couldn’t find parking and this nice woman helped me find your office, it has been a long morning, also it is so cold out, but I guess that makes sense Toronto isn't known for its summers” a small light brown haired woman rushed out, she was cute I thought but I also had no idea why she was here when I am the one with the meeting honestly it was rude.

“That is no problem detective Hollis pleases sit” Mel spoke gesturing for the woman to take the seat next to me I eyed her.

 

“All right Detective Carmilla Karnstein this is Detective Laura Hollis and she is your new partner” Mel spoke calmly

For a second I said nothing mouth a gape, then I recovered “ no thanks” is all I could say apparently not fully recovered I was rather polite considering what I wanted to say.

The woman, Laura, spoke up, “What do you mean no thank you, can't no thanks for having me as a partner”

I rolled my eyes “look cute, I am sure you are great, but I have no need or want for a partner” 

“First off, who are you calling cutie and second…”

“Detective Hollis I am aware that hearing this from detective Karnstein may be problematic” Mel sighs heavily “but Detective Karnstein this is no longer a choice, in fact, it never was, you have been detective for a year now and scared away three people who were meant to be your partner if you don’t comply this time around then I will take your badge and gun, it isn't safe out there alone not with the crime rate up and I will not let you get yourself killed on my watch” Mel explained while holding the scowl I was currently sporting 

I sigh “fine, but I can't promise this cupcake will be able to put up with me she looks soft,” I say looking at her full on for the first time she was wearing black slacks and a long-sleeved blue button up, she was cute sure but she obviously couldn’t be intimidating. 

She said nothing, just giving me a side glance I stood up and left the office.

”You two start work tomorrow take the day Carmilla and get used to the idea” Mel called after me 

I stormed out of the building they knew what happened with Ell they all knew why I didn’t want a partner I have been doing fine by myself so far and I had a decent closing rate. I was fuming absolutely ridiculous, this Laura looked like she was greener than I am, I have been on the force six years and of those years detective for one of those. Also, this Laura person looked like she had just been promoted yesterday she must have been barely 24 god and the rambling that better not be a thing I think groaning as I climb into my car resting my head on the steering wheel  
After a few minutes of sitting there I took off, I arrived home and took my jacket and shoes off as I walked to the fridge to grab a beer and look for food 

“Good job Karnstein you forgot to go food shopping again can anything else go wrong today”

I moved through the apartment to my bedroom so I could get the lunch menu for my favorite place I needed to sustain myself on more than just beer today.

“Arggghhh” 

I had forgotten that I had dropped that glass earlier   
I feel the sting in my left foot 

“ This must be a cruel joke” I yell to no one.

I sit down on my bed and remove my sock it isn't too bad, but it is still bleeding, I wrap a nearby towel around my foot and lean over to get the menu and order lunch, I didn’t even need the menu I get the same thing every time, stir-fried noodles with spring 3 spring rolls.

While I waited for delivery I cleaned up the glass as to not repeat my previous mistake, I know I should clean the rest of the apartment there are clothes all over the place, empty food containers and bottles all over the place it looked like a frat house, but hey I knew where everything was and I had no one I wanted to bring here so the mess stays. Happy with my reasoning, I sit by the window and pull out a book just as the food arrives. I pay the man walk back to the spot by the window and eat than read well into the night before I head to bed.

Tomorrow will be something I suppose.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmila have there first day of work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the next chapter i will post as often as i can sorry my descriptions suck but i hope you enjoy it

I wake up at 6;30 the following day as much as I enjoy sleeping in I need to keep my body in shape I hated mornings but getting to sleep in a few hours instead of working out and being unable to physically deal with people would only end poorly for me. So reluctantly I haul myself out of bed and find a pair of long sweatpants, a sports bra, and an old hoodie; I loved this hoodie but it was starting to get old now way thinner than it was originally I knew I was going to have to throw It out eventually the jumper is 14 years old, today wouldn't be the day and tomorrow wasn’t looking good either I have had this hoodie since I was about 14 while I have grown since then it barely fit me when I got it, it was way too big and hung over my hands, my dad had brought it home with him one day after a business trip and honestly it is the last thing of his left, I shake my head and push the thought out of head, that is a memory for another time. I leave my room and head to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and put my joggers on to leave my apartment. I currently live on the fifth floor of a huge apartment building apartment while it wasn’t a terrible area to live in it wasn’t the best either in this building there are hardly any break-ins and there is a doorman who helped with that.

Normally I would catch the elevator down, but I thought I would start out my run by using the stairs they smelt like mildew but it was a great warm up. 

“Morning Karnstein” I heard the doorman say 

I sigh should have put my headphones in upstairs the doorman was a creepy old and I never bothered him, apart from a polite hello he didn’t bother me either “morning” 

I step outside and am greeted but the frigid air it immediately makes the tip of my nose and ears cold, I put on my headphones and hit play on evanescence as lithium started playing I took off down the street as it was so early I had very little people to worry about on my run.

I return to my apartment about an hour later, my lungs were tingling and my limbs burnt in a great way, it turns out after the shit show that was yesterday a morning run felt amazing, while my foot does still slightly hurt from stepping on the glass yesterday, I felt like my mind was clearer and that overall I felt lighter for it. I knew that would make the day easier. Because today was the day, the day that I was starting with my new partner I haven't had anyone by my side since Ell professionally or otherwise and I wish it would stay that way, I was good alone but I like my job and this is the only way to keep the badge.

I shower when I get back to the apartment after I cooled down from my run. The hot water felt amazing on my limbs helped them relax I got out pretty quickly when the water ran cold I had lost myself in the feeling of the hot water that I hadn't realized I had been standing there for a while I got dressed for the day. It is about 8 am now I picked up my phone to see if I missed any calls, none yet, so I grabbed my keys badge, gun and head out to the station. 

“Hey Carm-sexy” I heard a deep voice as soon as I walked in the door.

“Hey meathead,” I reply sweetly. 

It was hard not to with Wilson Kirsch he was a large well-built man that had a heart bigger than his biceps which was surprising because all he seemed to do was work and workout and he was loyal, almost to a fault, he was the partner of Danny Lawrence but they were different people entirely, yet somehow managed to close cases, I wouldn't say it out loud but I was rather fond of him.

I walk to my desk, which Is close to the windows on the right of the large open room, normally my desk sat by itself, but not anymore apparently in front of my desk was now a second desk and a wide-eyed smiling Laura setting her things up the way she liked them.

“This place isn't that exciting” I point out while sitting down startling her.

“You need to move more loudly I didn’t hear you coming this way are you a cat? And for your information I am just excited to start the job is all,” she replies sweetly.

She was a little bit sassy. 

I finally look down at my desk after an out brief conversation and there was already a coffee there waiting for me the way I liked it people didn’t generally bother, Laura had returned to organizing her desk, but I could see she also had a cup from the same place as mine.

“Hey, did you buy me a coffee” I inquired

“Oh yeah, you seemed like you would drink coffee, I brought milk and sugar if you don’t take it black?” she asked not looking up from her desk.

“Uh, thanks just black Is fine” that was really kind of her.

I sit at my desk silently doing some paperwork when I hear The Captain. 

“Hollis and Karnstein I have a possible murder downtown Leaf and Perry will meet you guys there,” Mel called from her office door.

“ On it, Captain” Laura excitedly hurries out while she fumbles with her to leave as quickly as possible 

“ What car are we taking and who is driving, ” Laura asked while walking towards the door. 

“My car and I am driving Sundance,” I reply quickly, there is no way I am changing anything just because I have a new partner. 

Laura doesn't say anything but follows me out of the building because she didn’t know which car was mine I am sure if she did there would have been running.

It takes about 20 minutes to get there and I don’t say anything, neither does Laura, thank god I thought she would be the type to talk endlessly. We both exit the vehicle and head toward the taped off alleyway showing our badges so that we don’t get stopped and see the science nerds over the body. 

“Ginger squad what have we got?” I ask, 

“Hello, Carmilla, who is this with you?” Perry questioned immediately, it was just as weird for her to see me with someone as it was for me to have someone with me.

Perry had shoulder-length red hair that was tied up tightly in a bun on top of her head as to not contaminate the scene and she had a camera in her hands, she took pictures of the crime scene to be processed later and helped bag up evidence in the correct way.

“I am Laura Hollis, her new partner,” Laura answered, 

“Wait, hang on a partner no way how did that happen? Also, I am Lafontaine, Laf for short, they and them pronouns please and that over there is Perry, sorry she didn't introduce herself, she isn't great with change and Carmilla having a partner is a huge one. But hey good luck being Carmillas partner” 

I Glare at Laf so hard that I am pretty sure they could physically feel it.

“Right” Laf splutters out, I smirk at that, they clearly got that I wasn’t impressed  
Laf continued, “we have a murder on our hands. The victim is a female her early twenties, she looks like she was hit in the head no defensive wounds that I can see, but I will confirm a cause of death at the lab after the autopsy she has her wallet on her.” 

I Grab it after putting my gloves. 

“The wallet still has money in it, so it wasn’t a robbery and oh look here is her name it is Sarah-Jane, she is 25 and from around here” I bag up the wallet and hand it to Perry we were lucky to know who she was off the bat sometimes we had to wait weeks for an ID. 

Laura is crouching down next to the body now “ Laf is it?”

“Sure is, ” Laf responds, 

“What is this green stuff near the head wound/underneath her head?” I hadn't seen that.

“Honestly, no idea Perry could you get a picture of it before I Take a sample and get the body ready for transport.” 

Laf and Perry were a great team the best even they were annoying, but they always processed the scene well and that was important in many cases they get thrown out because of miss handled evidence and nobody needed that.

“Laura there are a few shops around, we can start asking around to see if anybody knows her,” I suggest. 

“Yeah, a sure thing, why not it will take a while for them to process the scene yet anyway, ” she was correct about that, but it seemed weird she had pointed that out.

4 Hours later

We had spent 4 hours talking to people it seemed that no one around there knew her apart from her ID we knew nothing about her.

“Carmilla we have done all we can do here today we should maybe head back to the station as I have some transfer paperwork to finish up I can drive if you like, but before we go I saw a bakery and the cupcakes look amazing I think we should get some it is after lunch time so I am starved” she always sounds so chipper I really don’t get it.

“Woah Woah Woah first things first Cupcake no one drives my car but me and secondly I don’t think cupcakes count as lunch” 

She looks a little dejected, but I didn’t even want a partner so I was not going to pretend like I was thrilled with this. 

“Fine, Grumpy I am going to get a cupcake, then we can go,” Laura called over her shoulder as she walked back to the shop the cupcakes had looked good but I am not about to give in.

“Hurry back or I will leave you behind” I smirked and that earned me a glare this could be fun I was still against it but I think riling her up might make this bearable.

I did not end up leaving her, but we spent the rest of the day at our desks finishing up whatever we had to do, we wouldn't be able to do much without the autopsy or lab reports for this murder.

It was now about 5 pm the day crew was all starting to pack up and leave that included myself as I had actually had a productive day I had decided that I would continue the trend and go shopping before I went home, maybe even clean the apartment lord knows I needed to.

"Hey newbie" I heard kirsch voice luckily I wasn't the newbie anymore  
"Did you want to come to the bar with Lawrence and me? As a celebration"

Laura was standing by her desk " a celebration? What for?"

Danny had made her way over now when did my desk become so damn popular people never came over here and I liked it that way.

"Well, you made it through your first day with Elvera of course that is something to celebrate" Danny chimed in.

I picked up my jacket and keys I had no interest in being part of this little get-together, I turned and proceeded to the nearest exit I mean it is what they tell you to do in emergencies and having to sit there while they all made plans counted as an emergency in my book.

"Carmilla wait where are you going aren't you coming to the bar with us?" Laura inquired.

"Um, considering big red is celebrating that you survived me for a day I think I will have to say a hard pass, but have fun cupcake" with that I closed the door and left, we had to be partners, but I was not about to be her friend and I had to make that clear straight away, plus no point in making friends, people couldn't work with me for longer than a few weeks so.

I made it back home with my shopping and I remember why I never have any food in my house it was because shopping fucking sucked, but the fridge had food and I decided as a reward I would get myself a single malt bottle of whiskey, oh and to celebrate I didn't quit today or make Laura quit as much as I hate to say it she isn't entirely bad.

I spent the rest of my night listening to Beethoven and cleaning my apartment, by 11 pm the apartment was clean and I was significantly buzzed, I turned the music off and hopefully, there would be no nightmares tonight but I wouldn’t hold my breath.


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out a little more about the murder and spend a little bit of time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please let me know what you think, much love to all who read! <3

It had been a month since we found Sara-Janes body, Laura and I have finally been called to the lab so Laf and Perry can give us some more information about the murder. We had spoken to a few people around the area that we found her and where she lives, it seems like she was not super well known past her liking to go out and the party. She wasn’t from here originally so she doesn't have family in the city her parents had come from Australia to identify her and we were told that they had identified her and were waiting for us to finish collecting evidence so that they could take her home so she could be laid to rest. With the small number of witnesses and the lack of close friends or family around her, we have nothing so far, this is always the most frustrating part the waiting for lab results there is nothing anyone can do about it that is the way it is the labs are always overflowing with things they need to do and never have enough staff or equipment to do it, also it doesn't help that I am very impatient about almost everything. 

It has also been a month of being Laura's partner I Swear she has eaten the same amount of sugar I would eat in a year in a month I have no idea how she looks the way she does.

I shake my head catching the thought as I have it and snicker at myself I am not going there. 

Laura has been chipper every day and seems to have made friends with everyone in the office so naturally the idiots end up near my desk to talk to her it is so distracting I like being left alone it helps me think, plus Danny is practically drooling all over her it is disgusting. I heard her ask Laura out last week I made a smart comment and went home so I have no idea what happened there not that it matters. Also, Laura keeps inviting me out after work with everyone, but I have thus far declined I like going to bars, but not with people I work with, have you ever tried taking someone home with your workmates eyeing you? I cringe just thinking about it plus I wouldn't want them to think that I like people in any form.

I get down to the lab first thing to find out what Laf and Perry have to say about this case 

“Hey gingers what do we have,” I ask as soon as I enter the door, startling both of them with Laura hot on my tail 

“You need to wear a bell” Perry shrieked at me, causing me to laugh

“Yeah, try being her partner, she makes me jump outta my pants at least 3 times a day Carmilla walks like a cat I swear” 

“Well, well creampuff 3 times a day isn't nearly enough” I drawl and wink at her, she immediately goes bright red nice one Karnstein I mentally high five myself, it has become a bit of a habit now to get these kind of reactions from them cupcake, it is never a dull day that's for sure

“So what do you for us,” I ask taking the attention away from Laura 

“ A few things actually, First thing is that she died from blunt force trauma to the back of her head we checked and there were no defensive wounds at all which was suspiciuos, so Perry ran blood tests it looks like she had been roofied before the attack so that explains the lack of defensive wounds” Laf started, then Perry continued they always have this weird way of both being in the conversation without talking over the other one, kind of like they are perfectly in sync with the other 

“She had a black cougar stamp on the inside of her wrist”

“from the black panther it is a new club that opened up in the last few months, good enough atmosphere, but the drinks are terribly over priced” Laura cut Perry off I am surprised she knew it, the music was generic as well but the people were interesting. Laura was a puzzle 

Perry nodded and continued the rest of the rundown “ The weird green stuff you found was slim of some kind that we can't really explain it”

“Why would someone leave green goo one someone they murdered?” I wondered out loud 

“No Idea but hopefully there is something in the system because we have no evidence pointing towards who could have done this, just what they did” Laf looked puzzled they normally knew or had more than this, this case was shaping up to be rather difficult.

“Thanks, guys, just while we are here Perry and Laf are we still having dinner soon” apparently Lauras reach even made it down here 

“Sure sweetie, we will let you know when” it seemed like Perry had switched from professional to friendly in 3 seconds it as weird 

With that Laura and I left the lab to head back up to our desks. Uniforms had been to her place of residence recently and we now had a significant amount of evidence to look through and try to piece together what happened to her or if she has any problems with anyone.

We both got to work in silence and we were looking through her things it lasted most of the day and there were only a few things that would be worth a second look the rest was insignificant so we could return them to the family.

Laura was looking over at me now.

“So this may be bigger than we thought” she began and I froze 

“I ran the weird goo thing and the drugging through the system and I just got a hit the same thing happened 5 Years ago, 3 murders same as this goo and all then again 5 years before that and again 5 years before for 50 years 3 people every 5 years and no one has ever been caught, the drugging has only just started but the goo is the same everytime and never more than 3 people”

I sit in my chair gobsmacked we just stumbled onto a serial killer, fuck, fuck that is worse than bad 

“Laura, can we get those folders? From the other cases has this not been connected before?”

“Yeah, we can half of them haven't been archived yet we should start there and then check the electronic versions later I imagine half of them would be in the cold case section now, it seems it hasn’t been connected maybe because of the gaps between murders?”

“Okay, I am going to start on that tonight I will take the files home and work as much as I can before tomorrow and fill you and the captain in tomorrow we may need help on this one,” I say pushing my chair in while I was moving towards the file room

I hear Laura behind me “ if you take them home how am I suppose to study them” this stops me shit a partner I have a partner. She sounded serious as well, maybe I could weasel out of her coming to my place 

“Umm you can take half of them to yourself” I suggest weakly I know she won't go for it but I hope 

“Or I can come with you to your place order some food and get started?”

“Will you take no for an answer” unlikely I imagine 

“Not even if you offered me a sonic screwdriver” Laura replied I kind of just look at her now with my eyebrow raised, having absolutely no idea what she is talking about. As Laura begins to open her mouth again I cut her off because I don’t have time for a ramble right now and I knew it was coming.

“Fine you can come” I huff out she smirks at me because she won this one.

After gathering all of the files from the archives I give Laura my address and I ask her to go get some coffee and food mostly I do this because as always my place is a mess.

I race upstairs when I get back to the apartment building burst through my front door and start shoving things into anywhere it can fit really, pants and various other pieces of clothes going into the cupboard under the sink, oh god I have empty food containers everywhere I groan and rush around as quickly as I can picking them up I have been running around like a crazy person when I hear a knock at the door.

“One second” I shout while I look back at my room that is worse than the rest of the place I decide to just close the door to my room and answer the front door.

“Hey cupcake,” I say a little out of breath with sweat on my brow this causes her to giggle 

“Hey, Carmilla how is it going?”

“oh you know good” wow that was lame why am I so nervous about this.   
No one has been to my apartment in a long time I was just worried she will judge it that is the only thing I can think of.

“are you going to let me in?” Laura smirks at me 

Shit I have been standing here like a weirdo “ of course make yourself comfortable”

“I didn’t get coffees but I did get cupcakes” I groan in response.

It has started getting late and we have made some progress in the case while most of the previous victims weren't drugged the last 4 have been and Laura suggested that maybe the change happened because the person doing this is getting older (she is really smart) and there was nothing in the files to explain the green goo that has stumped everyone even us so far. the previous detectives didn’t have any suspects and no arrest have been made halfway through the night of looking through the files I realize with a shiver that this is only the first victim this year in previous years there have been three murders and they have happened every 2 months we have been on this a month now… we are on a clock we werent even away of.

I share this with Laura her brow furrows 

“Shit Carm” I freeze at that I havent been called that in years I try not to react I don’t want to have to explain why it is so weird to hear so I abruptly get up and head to the kitchen 

Laura eyes me suspiciously

“Want a drink,” I ask to avoid whatever questions I saw on the tip of her tongue

“Sure what do you have?” I hear in reply

“Whiskey, water or milk… actually maybe not the milk it is lumpy” I grimace I will deal with that later

“Whiskey, please, oh also your doorman is a little weird I saw him for 2 minutes and he started telling me about his great romantic adventures”

I chuckle “ yeah sorry about that Vordenburge is odd at the best of times I avoid talking to him at all cost”

“That is no surprise you avoid talking to everyone almost always”

I raise an eyebrow at her while I walk over with our glasses and sit down next to her.

“Not many people have anything worth listening to” I finally respond with a shrug of my shoulders.

“that is a terrible way to look at life, people aren't that bad”

“ I don’t know how you can say that we work the same job people are terrible to each other and only out for themselves, we see it every day in the worst ways possible”

“yes but we also see the good in people, people turning criminals in and things they find on the streets that don’t belong to them hell sometimes families help change laws to stop horrible things happen to other people the way it happened to their dreind or family memeber, not to mention the survivors who go on to be advocates and counselors to help other people who end up experiencing the same kind of thing, I Agree that people are horrible and that we see it every single day but they are not all bad and some of them deserve a chance hell most of them do.” 

This was shocking to me, I never followed up on the families I put the bad people away and moved on but it seems that Laura paid attention to them after the investigations, the victims families were just as important to her as the crime itself.

“Huh.” is all I can really must in reply we sit there in silence for a few seconds

“ I have finished my drink would you like another drink cupcake?” I grab the bottle as well this time 

“sure thing. Did you want to go to a bar or something? It is cramped in here?”

I sigh “ no thanks cupcake not my scene”

It was her turn to sigh “I have noticed that you never come out after work with us Danny and kirsch are great”

I roll my eyes at the mention of Danny “ you are right KIrsch is pretty great, but I would rather not spend time with Danny even if she is your girlfriend” I mock 

“ shockingly she says the same about you what is that about? And also she isnt my girlfriend and that is rude to assume she is just a friend”

Of course, Danny would be talking to Laura about how terrible I am “we just don’t click, and I am sorry I heard her ask you out”

“i wasn’t interested and wh..”

“look I don’t want to talk about it she and I will never be friends and the fact that she is talking to you about me makes it worse I know I suck sometimes but you are my partner whether I wanted it or not so her talking about me to you is incredibly unfair same goes for everyone else” I blurt out before I can stop myself

Laura sits back a sigh leaving her lips “ oh so you do have feelings” 

That was all she said.

It was now 1am we have had nearly a bottle of whiskey and were both clearly tipsy but I was starting to get tired. 

“cupcake you can take my bed I will take the couch, we will talk to the captain in the morining about this case and see what she says” I say after I make up my mind about going to bed

Laura bunches her nose up so I continue.

“ you are not sleeping on the couch and you aren't driving home so my bed is it”

“I won't kick you out of your bed”

“ I don’t mind creampuff I can sleep anywhere”

“What size bed do you have?”

“uh, a king size bed?”

“Let's share it,” Laura said with her facial expression, not changing she was being serious 

There was something in my brain screaming that it was a really bad idea, but I was tipsy and tired

“Fine I will grab you some sleep clothes follow me” Laura follows me into my room 

Oh, right, I hadn't cleaned up In here I blush and turn to Laura 

“ Sorry about the mess”  
Laura just laughs and says nothing thank the gods I would feel way too awkward if she did

I grabbed her a pair of gray sweats and an old academy shirt “if you get changed in the bathroom, I will get dressed here, there is a toothbrush under the sink” she nods and heads to the bathroom I wait until she is done then brush my teeth 

I walk back into the room and Laura is standing near the bed fiddling with her sweats “ I sleep on the left side” I say as I jump into bed she still hasn’t moved so I lift the blankets and pat the pillow 

"Come on sun-dance I am tired” I hear myself say 

Laura smiles a little, then climbs in I switch the light off and roll over. 

“Goodnight cupcake” 

“Night Carm” the nickname makes me smile this time I don’t have it in me to be upset about it 

I continue to smile as I fall asleep, my last thoughts before sleep are how did I go from never wanting a partner or anyone in my personal life to having this rambling, cute and sugar filled girl invading both of them.


	5. Task force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla update the captain and Carmilla is forced to spend way more time with people she is not interested in spending time with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

“ No *whimper* no, no, please *sniffle*”

I sit bolt upright sweating and crying even though this has been happening over and over again for years you would think I would be used to it, waking up this way, but I am not at all. Every time is as gut-wrenching as the first every time I wish I could shut down for days but I always have something to do and honestly if I let myself feel it in my waking hour I think my whole life would crumble around me. I do not believe I would be able to survive that. 

The sun was still down but it was starting to rise so around 5 am I would say I breathe in slowly and then out slowly for a few minutes, I have finally calmed down a bit. It was now that I felt eyes on me. 

I turn around to Laura and look at her in the eyes she didn’t look like she pitied me which was honestly what I had expected from everyone, to look at me as a broken husk of a person and if they did I couldn’t fault them because they were right. 

I go to speak to say something but what was there for me to say I wasn’t going to explain to her why this happened or what I dreamed of lucky Laura said something instead. “Carm, I am not going to ask why you woke up like that but I will ask if I can help and if I can't then I am probably going to go back to sleep I imagine you are used to being alone for these episodes, so I won't push you” Laura held my gaze whole time her voice quite as if afraid to spook me which I was great full for no one saw me like this ever.

“I, yeah normally do but I don’t know maybe I will just lay here if that doesn't make you uncomfortable” now that I was sober and just finished having a breakdown I wasn’t sure if she was okay with this. Also, I wasn’t sure what to do now someone had seen me wake up this way it was one of my best-kept secrets until now I guess.

I heard a giggle “Lay down Carm I am getting some more sleep”. Laura laid on her side facing away from me. 

I did as I was told I didn’t manage to go back to sleep but Laura had, her breathing had evened out and the slow breathing was something I had decided to focus instead of my thoughts I breathed with her and felt calm, I laid there until about 6:30 and decided to get up and go to the gym to work off any leftover effects of the dream sometimes if I didn't I would be twitchy and on edge all day. 

On the way out I wrote Laura a note in case she wakes up while I am out “Morning cupcake I have gone to the gym won't be longer than an hour, help yourself to whatever you like”. 

The gym was empty, I had the place to myself which is great, I work out for an hour and as I leave my stomach grumbles, so I stop at the cafe near my place and grab two coffees and two bacon and egg sandwiches for Laura and I because even though I told her to help her self there isn't much in the house. 

I arrive home and walk inside nearly dropping everything, I know why the cookies don’t affect her now one mystery solved.

Laura has moved my coffee table and was now using the space to workout she was in the middle of doing a set of military style push up she was in her sports bra and my track pants she had headphones in and was facing away from me, so she hadn't yet seen me or heard me I could see a small amount of sweat forming on her back, my mouth hangs open a little as I can't help but stare at her. 

I am a creep because I am unsure of how long I was staring but Laura was now turning over, and I am fucked she is toned as hell no trace that she had whisky and cupcakes for dinner the night before. 

Laura took her headphones out after she spots me but continues what she is doing she puts her feet under my couch and starts doing sit-ups “ thought I would get my work out in as well you know,” Laura shrugs in the middle of an upward movement “what's in the bag Carm?”

I compose myself as much as possible while I clear my throat to speak “I brought breakfast and coffee”.

“Oh you are fantastic I will finish up here and eat soon if that is okay ”

“yeah no worries I am going to shower,” I say and exit to my bathroom as quickly as possible That was unexpected but not unpleasant. I have a cold shower normally I would have it as hot as I can handle but desperate times or something, I spent most of the shower trying not to think of Laura failing epicly the more I try. I dress for the day and head out to the lounge room which is now back to how it was supposed to be.

“ So cutie what do you think about this case? Should we ask Mel for help” I inquire over a mouth full I am beauty and grace I chuckle to myself. 

“Oh absolutely this is too big to let happen again if this is completed it will be 30 unsolved murders under the same MO this person is up there with the worst of the serial killers, and as much as I believe in us we are now on a clock, so we shouldn’t mess around, after breakfast I will head home and shower then call Mel, Meet me at the station 9:30? Breakfast is great by the way I would have just had a cookie but this is much better”.

I roll my eyes at that the amount she must have to work out to work off the cookies and sweets must be astounding but somehow she pulls it off. “Sure thing. But seriously Do you ever eat anything green?” 

Laura looks at me seriously and responds “ only when my dad makes me”.

I can't help it but I Laugh and it feels good, I laugh until I am holding my sides in stitches. This morning has really turned around normally after a nightmare I am exhausted and moody all day but that was looking less and less like the case today. 

Laura and I walk into Mel's office and sit down “Detectives what can I help you with today if you are here to complain about being partnered together I do not want to hear it”. 

That stings a little, but I am not sure why. 

“No, not at all captain, but we do have something that we may need more people on” Laura is sitting on the edge of her chair she seems tense maybe it was the captains comment I couldn’t be sure Laura continued “we have a serial killer on our hands the girl murder from about a month ago that you sent us to” Laura pulls out files I didn’t know she brought with her out and hands them to Mel “it wasn’t a random murder at least we don’t believe so. from what we can tell so far there have been 28 murders all girls dumped in alleyways all girls young and all girls that like to party, this has been happening for 50 years since about 1968 from what we can gather. It seems to be 3 murders every 5 years each 2 months apart we have a month captain if this is correct before someone else gets murdered”.

Mel studies the files for a few minutes “ do we know what the goo is about”. 

I answer this time “ no not really it could just be the way for the killer to let us know that it is them again I poured over this all night and couldn’t figure it out. Because of the timeline though I believe these are ritualistic murders although we are not sure what the ritual is supposed to bring or do for someone”. 

Mel nods at both of us and stands up to walk to her office door “ Detective Kirsch and…” don’t say Lawrence please “detective Lawrence my office now” my face falls and I feel Laura staring at me again. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” I whisper to myself The other two detectives enter the room and stand behind Laura and I who are sitting down on the two chairs right in front of Mels desk 

“Right you four are now working together no arguments. Detective Kristine and detective Hollis I expect you two to get the other two up to date and everything that you guys find I need to hear about immediately and any labs that need to be done should do straight to Lafontaine and Perry. Are there any questions?”

Danny sighs but says nothing.

“Hell yeah bro this will be sweet” kirsch beams

After that, we all stand up and go to leave Mel tells us we can use one of the old empty conference rooms to set a home base of sorts. The four of us spend most of the day at the station catching up on the information we have and setting up boards, so we could see it laid out hopefully that would help. After the initial grumbling about being put in this group, we all settle in and realise how big this could be not only for our personal careers but for the city as a whole.

“ I need a drink!” kirsch exclaims rather abruptly it would have annoyed me if I hadn't looked at the time it was currently 9 pm I hadn’t realised it was so late the sun had sunk below the horizon to give way to the night and I hadn't noticed at all.

“Seconded” “Thirded” Laura and Danny chime in 

I look up, and they are all talking about what bar to go to and as they do I collect my jacket and bag hoping to slip out without being noticed I am usually pretty good at slipping away from people unnoticed I have perfected the art over the years it came in handy as a teenager with a crazy mother and it kind of just followed me into adulthood. But apparently, I was going to have no such luck tonight because as I reach my hand out to the door I hear Lauras voice.

“ Oh no you don’t you are coming with us look at it as team bonding” I physically cringe at the thought

“Nope I am good I am just going to go home” 

Laura has moved closer to me now I realise that she always smells of vanilla it is rather intoxicating, and I am going to blame that for being the reason that I am considering this it was clearly clouding my judgement right now. 

“You are so funny Carm you think I was asking you” Laura winks at me the others can't see her and I assume that is why she does it I cave so quickly because the wink makes my knees wobbly what the hell, my body is traitor “fine” I finally grumble

I see kirsch smiling at that probably the fact that he has a new person to drink with tonight but Danny stands up straighter and glares at me clearly as pleased about this as I am. I decide to take advantage of this and send Danny my sweetest smile and give her a thumbs up she only scoffs at me. 

We all end up in a bar close to the station where a lot of cops frequent I had been here once or twice The library was a weird name for a bar but what could I do about it. They had music playing and to my surprise it was Paramores Ain't it fun on which is a great song.

The group moved to a corner booth Danny and Kirsch on one side and on the other side Laura and I the chairs and benches were covered in black leather, the floorboards looked recently replaced and so did the bar it smelt like new wood, leather and beer I breathed in deeply closing my eyes letting the smell wash over me it was surprisingly calming. 

Laura puts a whisky in front of me and I look at her and smile maybe this isn't so bad I realise as I take a sip that I am having a lot of those moments lately.

The other three start debating about what name we should call our new task force, officially it won't matter what we want it to be called so I didn't see the point you can't just decide to name a task force but apparently, it mattered to them. 

“ Cupcake can you move, so I can go to the bathroom?” I ask have no interest in the conversation at all she smiles and moves. I leave the bathroom and head to the bar to order a shot of tequila. A cute blonde haired girl standing next me tells the bartender to make it two and I smile at her as she pays for the drinks we throw them back and I turn and walk away from the girl stares after me I wasn’t interested but I would never turn down a free drink. 

I sit back down at the booth and Laura eyes me I have no idea why, so I don’t say anything. 

“Hey Carm-sexy we couldn’t think of a name can you help”

“How about small, medium, tall and taller” I giggle to myself the tequila hit me quickly, I am surprised to hear the others laugh with me, but they did and it was pretty nice to be a part of that for once.

The night continues, and we decide on the green goo task force I blame it on the alcohol because it is a little lame but it worked. I noticed as the night progress Laura slowly got closer to me nothing to over the top just a little closer every now and again I pretended not to notice but inside I was smiling like an idiot. 

Danny and I remained civil the whole night which was shock if I was being honest even though she was only paying attention to Laura I decided, for now, to keep quiet but to add it to the list of reason to yell at Danny.

It was about 12am when Danny and kirsch left I asked Laura If she lived far away, and she told me that she didn't, so I offered to walk her home I knew she was more than capable of looking after her self but to be honest I didn’t want this night to end, so I was doing what I could to prolong it we walked for probably a block with no incident. 

“Well if it ain't 2 pretty girls all by their lonesome” I hear from a gruff voice I can't see where he is but my body tenses I see Laura do the same when I see a man step out of a nearby alleyway another two-step out next to him they were big, shit, I glance at Laura. 

“Keep walking Carm” I do as she says I am not in the mood for a fight, and I am slightly drunk, so I am not sure how well I could fight I just hope that ignoring them makes them give up, hopefully the thing about ignoring the bully you get drilled into to your head as a child would be true. It doesn’t. 

“shit” Laura breathes she must hear them before me. But there are footsteps right behind us. 

I stop now there was only one way this would go now.

I feel Laura take a strong stance next to me.

She was my backup. 

Without question. 

Without hesitation. 

That was new.

I put on a stone-cold face and glare at the leader he looks like a middle-aged man taller than me but rather lanky he had a beard and a few missing teeth that I could see when he smiled at us as if it was a game.

“Boys I can assure you that messing with my partner and I is not something that will go well for any of you so if you wouldn't mind pissing off now that would be great” The man doesn't falter from my words even as though I spat them with as much venom I could muster.

The man steps forward to put a hand on me I admit I react a little slower than normal but I still duck it and as a result he stumbles forward past me a little and I hear a crunch that I know to well, it is flesh hitting flesh with force I swirl around to see that Laura had used the moment of his stumble to connect her knee with his abdomen and then in less than a second after her knee connects she uses right palm to smash up in to his nose as hard as she could by the looks of the blood that had started to pour freely from the mans nose. (I assume it is broken).

I really should have been watching the other 2 men though. 

“You bitches” one of the men spits Then I feel I searing pain in the side of my head one of the other men just punched me full force on the left side of my head fuck that hurt but my adrenaline had kicked in thankfully and I wasn’t focusing on the pain that I knew would suck later on. 

luckily l see the next punch coming and duck it this time following through with a left hook and a right to the stomach being shorter than helped me move faster than him, I hear him groan, but he swings again he is disoriented and misses without me moving, I press forward with a punch to the throat he drops. Laura had taken out the ringleader and I had taken out one of the other guys the third guy looks momentarily terrified and runs, he is smarter than he looks that was a good move on his part. 

We decide not to report it I don’t feel like doing the paperwork tonight we agree to send someone around tomorrow to talk the ass holes about harassment, and we will report it when we get in tomorrow. 

We walk about another block before we get to Lauras apartment when we get inside I can't really focus on anything much my head is pounding now the adrenaline had subsided I groan in pain the pain inside my skull was pounding. Laura rushes over to her freezer and grabs the frozen peas. 

“You take a hit like a champ Carm” Laura jokes at me

“Well, cutie I have had my fair share even before the force” that last bit slips out Laura raises her eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything.

We sit there for an hour not saying much just calming down after the attack “well this has been a blast cutie but I should get going the walk home is a long one”. 

“Carm you are ridiculous you are not walking home and fair is fair you can stay in my bed tonight plus I would rather make sure you are okay” Lauras eyes look at me filled with concern. 

“ Lead the way then cutie” I don’t think it would be a good idea to go home right now anyway. Laura finds me some PJs, they sadly happen to be owl ones argh of course, and gets me a spare toothbrush after we are dressed and our teeth are cleaned we both climb into bed and lay a little closer than the night before.  
“ You called me a partner to those jerks I.. Does that mean that you don’t hate working with me” I hate that Laura sounds so hurt I guess I had been harsh to her from the beginning for my own reason nothing she did.

“ Of course not I don’t think it would be possible,” I say as I pull a yellow pillow under my head 

“hey that is my pillow, give it” Laura pouts while opening and closing her hands like a toddler It makes me smirk she is just adorable

“ no share it with me if you want it so bad” I don’t know why I said that but Laura without hesitation moves slightly closer and places her head right next to mine on the pillow she is facing me and looking into my eyes I feel breath hitch a little.

“Fine, goodnight partner” Laura smiles at me as she closes her eyes to get some much needed rest..


	6. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm and Laura have a day off together a little cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit of innocent fluff with a little bit of there pasts being shared. i hope everyone enjoyed Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate <3  
> Thank you to my friend who keeps helping me upload even when my anxiety screams at me not to

I slowly open my eyes and blink the fog away it was morning as in the sun was already up it wasn’t dark it wasn’t sunrise it looked to me that maybe it was mid-morning best I could tell. It has been so long since I slept through the night maybe years, I felt myself tear up at that fact all I have wanted for so long was to sleep without what had become the inevitable bad dreams to fall asleep when it was dark and not wake until the sun had already brightened up all the far corners of the city and it had finally happened.

God Carmilla get it together I chastised myself it was just a full nights sleep, not the deed to an island meant only for you, I hated crying or letting myself feel anything too deeply.

Laura, I feel her behind me her arm around my waist with our hands intertwined with mine and her other arm was under the pillow that was under my head her front pressed firmly to my back with no space between us.

I turn gently to lay on my back and look at her to see if she was aware of what was happening but turning had only caused her to tighten her grip around me, pulling me closer still fast asleep.

I take some time to take her in, to really look at her, her honey brown hair was covering half of her face, her features wear relaxed and she smiled in her sleep a bit apparently having a good dream it made me smile also, she was infectiously happy even when she wasn’t conscious, and I noticed she has the cutest nose I had ever seen I want to kiss it. Laura was beautiful in every way and a part of me wanted to be as close to her as I could be but I wouldn’t cross that line.

I stayed like that for a while slowly waking up properly who knew I would sleep so well as the little spoon, I frown at the thought I was never the little anything I grumble.

I start getting restless but Laura still hasn’t woken up and I don’t want to wake her, I move around a little to try to get comfortable again.

Suddenly I freeze and feel my breath hitch and my heart beat pick up Laura had started tracing lazy patterns on my hip bone moving the tips of her fingers slowly and with barely any pressure against my skin I assume I woke her by moving around.

Laura sighs and I look at her.

“What was the sigh about, Creampuff?” I ask quietly still not entirely in control of my racing heart.

“Well you see Carm it’s my day off and I don’t want to be awake but you won't stop moving around” she looks away a blush forming on her cheeks before she speaks again “ also if I am being blunt your skin feels really nice against my fingertips”

At her words I feel my mouth open slightly I am not really sure what to respond with but without my permission words come out of my mouth “I enjoy the feeling of your fingertips on me also” we are both blushing now

“ Oh, awesome that is good I am glad I was worried that I may have overstepped I mean I didn’t mean for me to be all over you it must have just kind of happened while I slept you know how it is people can't control stuff when they sleep. I can't believe I just said that last bit out loud not that I didn’t mean it but that was really forward of me. Please shut me up at any time” Laura rushes out I am not sure how she can say so much without breathing or stopping to think about the words pouring out of her mouth.

At Laura's request to stop her I brush a loose piece of hair behind her ear gently and she stops talking immediately but also doesn't breath. I resort to drastic measures because between the talking and the not breathing now I was worried she would pass out.

“If you breathe and don’t say anything for the next few minutes I will cook pancakes for breakfast”

Laura bunches up her face but I find it adorable so I decide to tell her as much. “That bunched up face you make is adorable buttercup” in response she throws the pillow at me and I get up and head to her kitchen laughing to myself.

Lauras apartment is way cleaner than mine and she had the things I needed for pancakes already in the apartment and as a bonus some fresh berries they go really well with pancakes

I crack 2 eggs into the bowl, add 2 tablespoons of sugar, 4 heaped tablespoons of plain flour and a small amount of milk to the bowl mixing it with a whisk until all the lumps are gone I set the mixture on the bench and start opening cupboards to find a pan get that heated up while the mixture rests.

I decide I am desperately in need of coffee but I can't find it surely she has some somewhere everyone has coffee “Cupcake do you have coffee?”

“No, I generally just have hot chocolate if I am not at work”

Of course, Laura has to prove me wrong, the ball of sunshine was a hot chocolate drinker I couldn’t be that surprised I decided that instead of going out that I would just have that as well.

As I finish cutting the berries and get the last pancake out of the pan Laura stumbles out blanket still firmly wrapped around her.

“That smells so goooooood” Laura smiles at me from the other side of the bench.

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells I haven't had to cook in a long time”

Laura piles pancakes on her plate followed by berries and walk over to her fridge, she pulls out a can of whipped cream I hadn't seen and sprays probably half the can on top of her pancakes then goes to sit in her lounge room of course not forgetting her hot chocolate on the way through.

I do the same thing with a lot less cream and head towards the couch half way there I hear Laura moan and I feel my stomach flutter what was that about.

“Carm where did you learn to cook?” Laura said over a mouth full, not willing to stop her eating her food.

A humorless laugh slips from my lips “I am not sure that the story is breakfast safe cutie”

Laura swallows and looks at me head tilted to the side an eyebrow raised in question

I don’t know if I want her to know anything about my past I don’t want anyone to know about it.

“We are partners now Carm we will work better together if we know stuff about each” Laura says never taking her eyes off me

“Fine” I huff “my life has been shit from the start my biological parents gave me up I have no idea who they are and I don’t care I have no interest in finding out, I was adopted pretty early on at 5, by a man and a woman but the woman maman wasn’t a good mother she seemed to want disciples instead of children to love and cherish, I went along with it for a while, I did what she said and got everything I could want one step wrong though and I would be punished things I will never share with anyone” I add as a warning for Laura to not ask “eventually at about 15 years old after my father the man who adopted me had died, the only parent I looked up to and loved, she got worse way worse than I thought possible it was like somehow he was a dulling agent to her anger and without her nothing stood in the way of it, it got progressively worse so I ran and haven't seen her in over a decade I cooked and did dishes in kitchens that would hire me to make enough money to survive, I thought that would be my whole life”

We sit in silence for a few seconds

“are we done bonding now,” I ask bitterly

“yeah I suppose we are,” Laura said shyly

Laura and I cleaned up breakfast, it was awkward after I revealed some of my past I knew I shouldn't have I never usually do but something pushed me towards it, if what I just told her makes her uncomfortable then I would never be able to tell her the rest that was the tame stuff, compared to some of it, that was a walk in the park on a sunny day with birds chirping.

“Both of my parents died on the force it is part of the reason I am on the force” Laura looks at me “now we are done bonding you told me something now I have told you something we are even”

We go back to being silent it feels heavy and I feel like I messed up because of course, I did.

I get up and get dressed in my clothes from yesterday then gather the things that are mine I feel like I have made Laura uncomfortable so I am going to go spend the rest of the day at home.

“I am going to head out Laura thanks for not making me walk home last night I will see you on Monday” I call over my shoulder as I head to the door

“Do you have to” Laura is behind me now “ I mean I would like you to keep hanging out I know I didn’t say anything about what you just told me but what could I say sorry life sucks you already know that and I wasn’t going to pity you because I imagine that would piss you off”

Okay, the cupcake had to be a mind reader I stop walking trying to decide what to do.

“I didn’t say anything to your thing either,” I say quietly

“ we will talk more about this stuff later but we are getting somewhere don’t you think”

I smile at her “yeah if I stay what do you suggest we do cupcake?”

“We can watch TV have you seen Buffy?”

“I am more of a reader cutie” I don’t see a problem with not having watched it I haven’t seen a lot of TV shows I found reading more relaxing.

“What Carm you aren’t leaving this apartment until you have watched at least a few episodes”

“Are you holding me, hostage, Cutie” as I finish the sentence Laura has moved to the front door blocking my exit

“yes, yes I am,” Laura says smiling

“Fine maybe one episode” I am a sucker it seems

“That’s what they all say I bet you will watch more” Laura smirks walking back to the lounge room to set up.

I scoff at that unlikely.

We ended up watching 10 episodes and ordering dinner. I didn’t want to stop but I felt it was time to go considering it was already dark out and the episode nightmares was a fighting episode to stop on.

“Well cutie as much as it pains me to admit it you were right Buffy is everything my heart desires”

Laura just smirks at me an unsaid I told you so. “What until it gets gay”

“But I have to get going, my bed and books are calling me plus I no longer want to wear pants so I will take my leave”

I see Laura blush at the no pants comment and I decide not to mention it. Laura stood up with me and walked me to the door.

Both of us stood awkwardly at her front door a little awkwardly I scratch the back of my neck not sure what to say I haven't spent this much time with a single person in a long time, I kinda don’t want to leave.

Laura moves forward and wraps her arms around my neck hugging me tight it takes a few seconds to realize what was happening but I wrap my arms around her waist after the first waves of shock had passed .

“Thanks for today and last night Carm I had fun” Laura whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

“Me too” I answer honestly we stood there holding each other for a while I am not sure how long but we let go eventually and I walked out the front door.

I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding “you are killing me Hollis” I say as I walk out of her building

I can't believe I just told her even a small amount about my past, that I didn’t wake up from an Ell nightmare but instead slept through the night and then spent the day watching TV with her it scares me, she scares me.


	7. Reliving the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo this chapter is pretty heavy a panic attack and talk of carmillas past aduse, laura comforts her the best she can and a little misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday period and a happy new year. My insta is tonisb98 if any one has any ideas or wants to chat about the fic hopefully you guys enjoy!

Reliving the past   
I spent the rest of the weekend at home brooding about how much I had told Laura and how close I had let her get/how stupid that was I need to distance myself, no more sleepovers no more lingering hugs. Get it together Karnstein she is a partner at work that you didn’t even want not a love interest, something in my stomach dropped at the thought that was weird.

I can't believe Laura would just spit out that her parents died I should have said something asked a question anything, but I froze. I could figure it out I am a detective my job is to pry but would that be crossing a line maybe I should just ask.

Is what I would say if I hadn’t just agreed with myself to take a step back.

Laura had already got me a coffee by the time I got in Monday

“Morning Carm how are you?”

“meh its Monday and the morning so as good as one can be, I suppose”

“okay miss everything is the worst, we need to go talk to the black panther club owner that is the only lead of the very small number of them that we haven't followed up on, Lawrence and Kirsch are talking to the previous detectives that had worked this case to see if they can shine some light.” I am rather impressed by the way Laura has stepped up and already set out what we should do for the start of the day I never make plans like that.

The black panther isn’t far from the station, so we get there pretty quickly after I groan about needing to finish my coffee.

It is still early enough that the crew from the night before were still behind the bar.

“where is your boss” I walk in flashing my badge earning an unimpressed look from the man behind the bar cleaning glasses he looks like a lumberjack he was wearing a red flannel a beanie and he had a large well-kept beard.

“Upstairs” he grunted

“thanks, jack” I couldn’t help myself I had to.

The club is sticky with things I would rather not think about, we walk upstairs into an office where a well-dressed man is sitting with a glass in his hand back to us, he has short brown hair and one ear pierced I have a feeling this guy is going to be a pain in the ass.

Laura pulls out her badge “excuse me, sir, I am detective Laura Hollis and this is my partner detective Carmilla Karnstein we have a few questions if you wouldn’t mind?”

“sure, kitty what do you want to know?”

My heart sinks

No, it can't be

“Will,” I say through clenched teeth

“long time no see sister what has it been 10 years?”

“14 actually though I would have liked it to be longer” I spit

I see Laura standing next to me very confused mouth hung slightly open maybe if I don’t bring it up after she won't.

“How did you get this club? You don’t have money you were an orphan same as me”

“kitty so harsh all the time, Maman has treated me well do you like the place?”

Of course, he was still under her thumb Willie Boy was a real bad seed he would do whatever was asked of him no matter how horrible just to stay in her favour.

“no”

Laura steps in “as fun as this little family reunion Is we have to ask you some questions, may we sit?”

“go ahead” Will motions for us to sit down

“MR?”

“MR Morgan please”

“you took the last name?” I say scowling

“she is my mother after all kitten” Will smirks at me

“Lilita is a monster and we both know it” shit I shouldn't have let her name slip in front of Laura

Will only chuckles

Laura leans over to me “do you need to exit the room?” she bites “you aren't being professional at all”

How dare she I think “no I don’t” I snap

“Okay Mr. Morgan we need to talk to you about a girl who has been murdered her name Was Sarah Jane and as far as we can tell this club is the last place she was before she was murdered, do you know anything about it?”

“We have hundreds of people through these doors every night how I would know if or who she was here with”

“Will do you have surveillance for March the 9th that was the night we believe she was here?” I say as calmly as possible.

“I believe we may, but I am not just going to give them to you”

Laura's brows come together “that seems incredibly suspicious of you Mr. Morgan”

“Well Hollis is it?” she nods “certain people who come here don’t want to be known and definitely don’t want to be filmed, so a warrant or nothing”

“come on Detective Hollis I don’t think we are getting anywhere”

As Laura and I get to the door Will speaks up

“or kitty we could make a deal?”

I stop and so does Laura if she wasn’t here, I would say yes in a heartbeat we need those tapes.

I whisper to Laura “I am going to hear him out but we need those tapes so I might have to take the deal”

She thinks for a second “we are partners we both hear him out or neither of us do” and I thought she was so by the book

“what is it Willie Boy?” his grin falls at the nickname he hates the name as much as I hate kitty

“see Maman it has been 14 long years without her glittering girl” my heart is in my throat I didn’t expect that.

“I”

“Carm you don’t have to do this”

I do though we don’t have enough for a warrant we need the tapes shit.

“okay” I feel like I am going to pass out.

“excellent you can collect the tapes downstairs ask Jimmy behind the bar and kitty I will be in touch to organize a family reunion” I feel clammy hot and cold, light headed all at once

I feel Laura grab me by the arm and guide me down stair I can't register anything

You avoided her for so long

You have to see her

You are terrified

She told you that you couldn’t escape she was right

Fuck fuck fuck

I am repeating over and over

Her hand on my cheek coaxing me back “Carm hey come back to me alright” “I am right here” “Carm please for me”

That one snaps me out of it I blink and the world rushes back to me we are in the car and I take in a gasp of air I feel like someone is sitting on my chest, I feel tears running down my checks I Don’t know when I started crying my fingers are tingling I realise I just had a full blown panic attack.

“Laura...”

“hey, I am here just breath okay count your breathes I am going to drive us to your place okay”

I don’t really know what she is saying but I nod her voice is so calming.

“Come on Carm we need to get you inside alright”

I can breathe a little easier now “sure thing cupcake”

I start to exit the car and Laura is right by my side

“I need you to put your arm around me” I hate feeling like I need help

“I am okay cutie”

“Carmilla I am not playing do it”

I do as I am told and Laura guides into my apartment building

“good afternoon ladies how are you today?”

“Can't talk busy I hear Laura rush out as she steers me towards the elevator and towards my apartment. I know it is trashed in there but I can't find any energy to be too worried about it.

I am now sitting on my couch Laura in front of me my breathing has evened out now counting my breathes brought me down to reality. We both just sit there for a little while breathing just existing near each other I have calmed down fully and need to apologize.

“Laura I am sorry about freaking out”

“don't be sorry about freaking out you should be sorry for agreeing to that, we would have found a way if she makes you react that way how will you be able to see her” she takes a deep breath in “that was unfair I am just worried about you I haven’t seen you break before and last week a large man tried to punch you in the , I should have been able to stop you making that stupid deal it isn't going to help any of us”

“it will help her,” I say looking at Laura

“Carm what did that woman do to you, I heard you say her name Lalita Morgan as in the leader of the Lophii gang?”

“fuck” I look down now “ the very same one “ I was adopted by someone who turned out to be one of the largest names in underground crime”

“Should we tell Mel what happened your connection?”

“Laura no” I stand up and walk to the sink I need to be away from her for a second “no one knows Ell didn’t even know” I see Laura cringe at the name we haven't spoken about it but I know she would have been told.

“Okay, that is fine Carm what did she do to you? I know the obvious stuff about her being a murderer, robber leader of many minions all of that stuff but the way you just reacted, that was something else”

“Laura if I tell you this we can’t go back you can’t unknow it I don’t want you to pity me” She is moving quickly towards me and puts herself in front of me we are standing right in front of each other nearly touching

“I want to know okay you will still be a badass after I pinky swear” this makes us both chuckle I grab Laura's hand intertwining our fingers and take us back to the couch

Laura goes to remove her hand but I ask her not to and she doesn’t she looks at me waiting for me to start, so much for distancing myself I scoff at myself

“okay I was adopted when I was young, I wouldn’t realize until later on that I was adopted as a pawn for that vile woman, to do with as she saw fit. It was good to start off with my adoptive father was incredible he did everything he could to keep me safe and happy same with Will he was adopted just after I was and everything was fine when we were all together maman was sweet and loving so I wanted to impress her, she called me her glittering girl her diamond in the rough, as an abandoned kid I ate it up. I would have done almost anything she wanted. But after a few years my father started traveling with work a lot, so we were left with her she started to get us to do illegal things steal here and there and if we didn’t we would go without food, to start off with or she would lock us outside for a few days until we would do what she wanted. The rule was don’t tell your father well I couldn’t keep my mouth shut the last time he was home, the last time any of us saw him before the plane went down I told him everything he told Lalita that when he got back he was leaving her and taking us with him I was so hopeful” I feel a sob break free I have never spoken of this out loud only in my head over and over I shouldn’t have told him

“do you want to keep going?” Laura asks me

“I think I need to, but this gets rough I don’t want you to think of me differently because I made it out”

“Carm it is okay I am here to listen, so I can understand”

“understand what the way I am the list is long cutie”

Laura goes to say something, but I decide “I will get through this leave the questions till the end please Laura”

I think my use of her real name shocked her into silence I will remember that for the future.

“after he left that day she hit me and I fell to the floor then she kicked me in the stomach screaming about how I ruin everything at the time I thought she was right I did ruin everything it was probably why i was put up for adoption. Anway the plane went down and it was never found the news hit me like a ton of bricks and I refused to do anything especially anything she asked me to do she got fed up one day and she.. she..... she” I take a deep breath in not sure if I can say it out loud it still keeps me up at night.  
We sit there for a few minutes quietly before I continue.

“Will watched as she dragged me into a closet and locked me in there with nothing for days. I was left in there crying until I passed out, it was so dark and cold I was so hungry. She let me out when I promised I would do what she wanted I had the best meal I had ever had afterward and the shower to feel clean again was amazing. I left that night after the feast while they slept and haven’t seen them since I decided while in the closet that the streets were better than whatever she had planned”

We were both crying now it hurt so much to say we stayed there holding hands until we both calmed and started breathing evenly.

“Carmilla that woman is human trash and you are amazing for getting through all that just hearing it made me cry living it is unimaginable”

I don’t know if it was her words or if it was her unwillingness to not pity me, but I leaned forward and I kissed her.

She felt safe and warm, I sighed into it letting the last bit of tension leave my body I moved my hands up to cup her face she was so soft.

Laura pulls away from me and I panic immediately “Carm we shouldn’t” I messed up great.

I stand up and head for the door I can't hear this right now.

 

“why are you leaving your own apartment” I hear Laura shout after me I am not going to stop though I needed to be away from her from everyone.

I walk for hours with no destination just thinking I end up drinking on my walk and by the time I get back to my place I am half-sloshed, what a funny word sloshed is I laugh to myself

“I wasn’t sure if you would come back” Laura is still here fuck

“well I do live here”

“why are you being such an asshole Carmilla it is entirely unnecessary the only reason I stopped the kiss was because you are in no emotional state right now, so you don’t get to be pissed off with me for caring about you and while you were off doing whatever I reviewed the tapes and she was with a few people if we can figure out who they are then we may have something new to look into”

Laura is clearly pissed and I don’t know what to do I walk in and sit on the kitchen bench “you are right I am sorry that was all a lot I just wanted to feel safe you make me feel safe I shouldn’t have kissed you”

Laura had moved to stand in front of me now “maybe try when you aren’t in a bad space I wouldn’t be opposed”


	8. Useless anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is kinda a dick and Laura helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it has been 2 weeks here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy

“Okay everyone we have tapes from the night Sarah-Jane was murdered at the last place she was seen as far as we know. Kirsch and Danny have you found anything out yet.” 

“sorry Hollis we have squat so far she doesn't have many close friends, past people she partied with no stable relationships and her family hadn’t spoken to her much since she moved to the big city we really haven't moved passed square one” we collectively sigh. 

“Laura has already started viewing the tapes but I think we all need to look at them we will all see different things” I suggest unsure of where else to go with the little information we have 

“cool a movie party with sexy ladies” all three of us girls glare at him I will say I have never seen a grown man look so uncomfortable than in that moment it made me laugh.

We all spent most of the day looking over the tapes and to be honest it didn’t get us much other than that she left kind of early around midnight after a guy in a hoodie handed her a flyer and then she left after him the cameras showed her outside walking away from the club and that is it.

“Can any of you work out what the flyer says” I grunt after none of them say anything I agreed to a dinner with my mother for this I feel my jaw clench at the thought 

Laura put her hand on my shoulder and she gives it a little squeeze and then taps on my hand I hadn't meant to but I had been holding on rather tightly to the arms of the chair my knuckles were turning white I sigh and let go, Lawrence and Kirsch are both looking at me as well as Laura all silently questioning me.

“Hey, Carmilla are you okay?”

Something inside of me snaps “NO obviously not we have NOTHING and someone else is about to get fucking killed, nothing, zero, zilch, zippo” I get up slamming my chair back I need fresh air. 

I head as fast as I can for the front of the precinct to get out of here when I hear Laura calling after me god not right now I don’t want to say something stupid she can't fix me.

“Carm wait up” I don’t slow down maybe she will get the picture if I just keep walking.

I feel her grab my arm “WHAT?” I snap.

“I am not your enemy her Carmilla don’t you get that?”

“I know your not but we having nothing and this deal wasn’t even worth it I need to get away from here.”

“Okay, I will get my coat and come with you.”

“no Laura I am going by myself.”

“I am your partner you don’t have to be alone to deal with this obviously you are having a hard time and I want to help you”

“ yeah the partner I didn’t want, and when you say help me you mean fix right well you can't fix me, Laura.” I knew I made a mistake when I saw lauras face fall it looked like someone had just slapped her.

“ah, shit wait cupcake I didn’t mean that” she didn’t say anything just walked away.

I am not going to deal with this now I will just add it to the list of things I should deal with but don't want to think about right now.

I get in my car and leave, I drive for a while not sure where I am going just driving and thinking the more time I spend by myself in my car the worse I feel about talking to Laura like that I know I should apologize but she can’t be there to fix everything that isn’t how I work I need to process stuff alone and then never talk about it (i know how stupid that is even as I think it). Like how I need to see my mother and we got nothing out of the tapes from Will, I bet Will knew that there was nothing on them he is too smart not to have looked at the tapes after the news was out about Sarah-Janes death. I walked straight into her hands and his fuck I should have been smarter. 

I hear my phone beep in the middle of my brooding and decide to pull over and check who it was texting me. 

I have been driving around for a few hours and the sun had set.

Cupcake 6 pm: Carmilla meet me at the Lustig gym in an hour wear gym clothes.

She never texts me what a weird request but I guess I owe her after talking to her like I did today 

Me 6:05pm: okay

I turn around in my seat to make sure I have my gym bag which luckily I do, I do a you turn and head toward the gym I would be able to make it back just in time. 

I walk to the entrance of the gym and I see a man sitting behind the desk before I can speak he does.

“Hollis asked you here didn’t she?”

“yes, sir.”

He laughs at me and I gulp he throws me a pair of black hand wraps and some headgear. 

“go to your right and get changed I am leaving for the night but she is through the back warming up I don’t know what you did to piss her off but good luck.” 

“uh, thanks.”

Surely she just wants to train a bit I try and reason surely she just wants to talk.

I get changed into a pair of shorts and a black sports bra luckily I have wrapped my hands before and get to it I exit the change room and head to the back where the man had directed me in. The middle of the gym there was a large fighting ring and spread out around the room there were various pieces of equipment towards the back of the room I saw Laura throwing punches and kicks at a punching bag she was in a yellow sports bra and black shorts. Ha, of course, she wears yellow.

I Approach her and she stops and looks at me.

“Hey, Cupcake I am sorry about ea..”

“Nope don’t want to hear it, you have been using me as an emotional punching bags for days, so lets spar because I am sick of you being a big meanie.”

My mouth drops open “you are kidding right creampuff and a big meanie really?”

“No, I am not kidding at all, put on the headgear and stretch” Laura makes her way over to the ring and climbs up.

“look I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“scared Carm?”

I scoff “obviously not”

I climb up and face her, she readies herself, so do I, hands up guarding my face.

“Alright, no biting, hair pulling or hits below the belt kicking and grapples allowed got it?”

“got it but La..”

I don’t get to finish my sentence laura is already flying at me coming in for a right hook I block her just before she connects with the side of my head (apparently it is on) she tries to follow through with a left jab to my stomach which I step away from just in time I sidestep to the left trying to get my self away from her to get my head in the game, but she is relentless turning on her heels and following me immediately. She throws a left and then a right hook 4 or 5 times one after another and I block them all but I wasn’t paying attention to my stomach and she lands a knee straight my abdomen fuck that hurt "ahhh fuck". Up until this point, I hadn’t swung I was hoping that she would get it out of her system before she hurt me but apparently I underestimte her abilities and to be honest that fucking hurt. I rush forward trying to land a blow to her stomach but as I swing at her I realize I don’t actually want to hurt her so I change tactics again if I can pin her and convince her to talk then I won't have to hurt her and I won't have to get hit again. I see my opening as Laura is going to throw a roundhouse kick at my head “damn I really pissed you off” I grab her foot and pull her closer to me then swipe at her other leg we both go down and I sit on her hips and hold her hands above her head “Laura stop I don’t want to hurt you.”

“HUH, you could have fooled me.” 

That hurt but I deserved it I let her go and stand up “fine hit me if you want I deserve it I won't put up a fight anymore I am really sorry cupcake you don’t deserve the way I have been treating you lately, for what it is worth I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Laura stands up as well she is taking her hand straps off and is walking towards me bare knuckle is going to suck for both of us I think and close my eyes waiting for the blows to come, but they don’t come instead I feel a soft hand under my chin taking off my headgear and then stroking my cheek. 

“I know you don't want to hurt me I just needed you to know that” 

I end up sitting down huh that was unexpected “I deserve to be hit” I yell.

“No you don’t no one does you have had terrible people around you but you are better than that, you became a police officer because of it, you just need to stop being so stubborn and let someone in. Just next time you think about using me as an emotional punching bag remember this okay it will save us both time.”

I start sobbing no one has ever taken the time to be like this with me to tell me that I don’t deserve the horrible things that have happened to me I couldn’t hold it together.

“Hey hey, Carm I didn’t mean to make you cry I just wanted you to see that you aren't alone oh god that was too much with the sparring huh? I just didn’t know what else to do to get through to you sometimes talking doesn't work and I guess I was kinda mad at you for talking to me that way, that may have had something to do with me wanting to spar I swear I didn’t want to make you cry I never want you to cry.”

I was so overwhelmed what could I really say to that? 

“cupcake can I kiss you please?” I needed to feel her lips on mine I needed to feel her close.

I see her blush and decide it is my favorite thing she nods and I move closer to her I put my left hand on her cheek and lean forward our lips touch just a little a first a peck to test the waters then a second kiss a little bit longer this time her lips are so soft she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist she licks my bottom lip asking for permission which I am about to happily agree to when my stomach growls.

Laura starts laughing still just a few inches away from my lips “I forgot to eat today” I say as seriously as I can but her laugh is infectious. 

“cupcake, would you want to go on a date with me to get some dinner?”

“sure but can I go shower first I have clothes here... you can also shower”

I raise my eyebrow at her and she blushes an even deeper red than I had seen earlier.

“I mean like separately because we both got sweaty.. working out I mean sweaty working out together just before” 

“I know what you meant cutie” I wink at her and head back to the changing rooms sighing that was a kick. 

Laura and I had dinner together we mostly talk about the case as it was a huge part of both of our lives currently and it was really frustrating but we still didn’t make much progress so by about 10 pm we went our separate ways with smiles on our faces, who knew you could miss step and have someone still care for you afterward what a revelation.

The next day I walk into the task force room and there are a few extra people in there Perry and Laf I know but there was another guy sitting in front of a computer his hair was brown kinda short and messy he was in jeans and an old band tee clearly not an officer.

“hey, gingers what brought you up from the science room?” 

“ah well snarky we heard about your problems with the footage and not being able to make out the image that you needed so I Laf the genius decided to get in a friend a police informant to refine the image for you, you are welcome, JP this is Carmilla Karnstein great cop but also all around asshole” Laf is smiling their toothy grin at me.

“Morning JP thanks for taking a look for us” I choose to ignore the asshole comment because I am in a good mood currently.

“Morning detective I think I should be able to get what you need but it may take a little while yet.”

I smile and nod at him maybe it will be okay. 

Three hours into the day JP calls us all over. 

“the piece of paper was a flyer I cleared up the image and it was to a party, it was a slime party it was held in an abandoned building.”

“That is what the weird green stuff was she was at that party,” Laura says excitedly “hey Carm isn't that near where you live?”

I look at the flyer huh “yeah it is actually.” 

“I don’t think it will be there again it is one of those parties that move around you only know about it if you are invited.”

“Kirsch, how do you know that?”

“I was invited last year when I was going out a lot, I didn’t go though the dude who invited me seemed a bit odd.”

“do you think you can get invited again?”

“who knows maybe we should all try?”

“Carm looks like we are going out drinking after all” Laura claps excitedly.

“so it is settled Saturday we are all going out” Danny chimes in.

“Laf and Perry do you guys want to come?”

“yeah, why not” perry chirps.

“Okay, gang it is sorted we are all going out Saturday night and are trying to get invited to the slime party. Its Tuesday now we have 4 days to get ready if we get invited then we text each other and all meet there, no one goes in alone you guys got it this still works not a family outing?” I bark because they all seemed to be getting carried away.

“Family Karnstein? Interesting choice of words.”

“fuck off Lawrence.”

“oh and everyone Saturday is 2 months since the last murder we need to keep our eyes peeled” this makes everyone go quiet we have run out of time.


	9. the final preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepare for finding the murderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I hope you guys like this thanks for the views and kudos! let me know what you think.

“Okay we still know very little about the perpetrators but we do believe that we are looking for 2 people both males 1 of them will be older we believe he is the one who started this all those years ago, and we think he has an accomplice, a younger man we believe he is training the man to carry on his legacy. They will strike tonight it has been 2 months since the previous murder. This killings seem to be a ritual to him if you see him distract him by talking to him about it.” I start off our meeting and Laura takes the other half.

“we know the last victim was at the Black Panther before she was invited to a slime party, the party moves locations so the only way we are going to find out where it is, is if we get invited Kirsch has been invited in the past and all he was doing was partying, so the game plan for tonight is at 11 pm Detective Karnstein and I will arrive at the club then 12 am Perry and Laf you guys will show up and then around 1 am Detectives Lawrence and kirsch will arrive we are staggering our entrances as to not raise suspicion or attract attention.”

“if anyone gets a flyer they will let the others know immediately no one goes to the next party alone, this is huge for this precinct we need to make this work and the city expects results as well they have been up my ass about it we need it closed” Mel added from the back'

“okay is there any questions about tonight's plan?” I inquire' 

Everyone shakes there heads no good maybe this will work.

“Alright then everyone go home and rest up tonight will be a big one” Laura finishes the meeting. 

The group shuffles out leaving myself and Laura in the room by ourselves we haven't spent much time outside of working together since the kiss at the start of the week both of us too busy or unwilling to have other people around, but I missed her.

“hey” “so” we both try and talk at the same time 

“you first cutie” I gesture for her to start talking 

“okay umm I was wondering if I could maybe come to your apartment for a nap and then to get ready before tonight just to make it easier and I kinda want to spend some time with you, I realize that it is bad timing but in this job what time is a good time you know? Is there ever someone is always doing something illegal which is good for us for the job I mean not for us or the people that these things happen to but if it keeps happening we will still have a job.”

It never ceases to amaze me how much she can speak in one breath a part of me wants to know if she will ramble until she passes out but I would feel bad if I let that happen. 

“yes” is all I say. 

Laura smiles at me and leads the way out to the carpark. 

“I need to go home and get my stuff for tonight would you mind picking me up in an hour so we can just take your car tonight?”

“sure thing cupcake see you soon.”

I decide to stop at the closest bakery to get a few cookies and a cupcake for Laura. 

I show up at lauras about an hour and fifteen minutes later Laura comes down and puts her stuff in the back she is wearing grey track pants and a white tank top her hair is up in a messy bun how Is it possible to look so good in something so simple I wish I could kiss her but I am not sure where we actually stand so I resist the urge. She gets in the car and I give her the sweets.

"A sweet for my sweet" she kisses me on the cheek I blush and drives us to my apartment. (also me what kind of lame line was that) 

“Carm we need a nap before tonight a few hours to hold us over, I really wanted to cuddle that is why I asked to come here as well I hope that isn't too much?”

“not at all, it will be nice to sleep in the same bed on purpose” I joke with her “you know where it is I will be in after I get dressed” Laura nods and heads to my room.

Okay me don’t be weird you have a pretty girl in your bed you need to be cool and relaxed about it you have had pretty girls in your bed before. Okay, so your are freaking out a little but you can do this wow I am talking to myself in a mirror real cool Karnstein. I get dressed and go to my room Laura is laying on her side facing my side of the bed 

“last time I was here I slept on this side I hope that is okay”

“it is perfect” I climb into bed. 

I can't help it I reach out and run the back of my hand down her cheek she leans into it.

“Carm do you mind if I am the little spoon?”

I smile and shake my head letting her know that I don’t mind Laura turns over and grabs my hand to pull my arm over her waist not letting go of my hand when my arm has been placed where she wants it, I put my other arm under her head she snuggles into me and yawns I pull her a little closer to me and kiss her shoulder she hums in response and we both drift off to sleep.

After a few hours, I start to stir the sun has gone down and I know that I am going to have to get up soon to get ready for whatever tonight will bring no matter what that may be. Laura is still snuggled into me somehow during sleep our legs have intertwined and our bodies even closer, this might be the most at peace I have felt in my life. I stroke her hair to wake her from her sleep so we can start thinking about our game plan for the club and also to get ready.

“Hey sleepy head nap time is over” I whisper into her ear making her shiver. 

“no I don’t wanna I am comfortable and I have a beautiful woman cuddled up to me. Actually, I have decided I am never leaving this bed and you can’t either” Laura says sleepily not opening her eyes 

“as fun, as that would cutie tonight is a big night,” I say still stroking her hair I feel her head turn to look at me

“I know what if we can’t stop it Carm, what if we can’t get to the person before...”

“hey hey listen we will do our best it is our obligation to at least try, so you are going to get your cute butt out of bed and get ready okay?”

Laura puts her head up to mine and kisses me slowly I hum into it and then she pulls away I look into her eyes they are light hazle and a little glassy for being asleep. She is incredible.

“Cupcake, everything I said before I take it back we are staying here forever” We both giggle.

“Hahahaha nope you convinced me I am getting up and getting ready I call dibs on the bathroom” with that she leaps out of bed before I can stop her stupid logical brain ruined it again hmf 

I decide to wear what I always wear what i normally wear when i go out, a black and red corset and a pair of tight leather pants that are all fun and games until I have to take them off, it is a future me problem though. I put on a pair of black combat boots I would wear heels but no one deserves to run in those and there is a chance that I may have to run, later on, I decide that instead of doing anything fancy with my hair I would just let my long black hair fall as it will, I am lucky enough that it has a natural wave. I grab a black clutch to hold my gun and badge, all black is kind of my thing except for the bright red lipstick that I put on to finish the look it is 10 pm we need to be at the club in an hour.

“hey creampuff you almost finished we need to leave” 

I don’t get a response instead Laura walks out of the bathroom I am pretty sure my jaw actually hits the floor. she is wearing an off the shoulders red dress that goes down to her ankles but it has slits up both sides, it hugs her hips perfectly, her hair is down falling on both shoulders and curling just at the end she isn't wearing much makeup just a little bit of lipstick and some mascara. I am so used to her work suits that I hadn't even though about her in a dress which “wow.”

“Wow yourself I am not the one in a corset” I smirk at her.

“we should get going.”

We arrive at the club just after 11 pm Laura goes to the bar to get us a drink just something with a low alcohol content we need to blend in, so we take out drinks and go to the dance floor, if this wasn't a work thing I would take full advantage of the situation but I don’t want to be distracted in case something happens. it goes on like this until just after 1 am the other 4 have arrived and we are all scoping out the area nobody sees anything so I begin to lose hope and the feeling increases when I see Will approaching. My heart starts beating faster and my palms go sweaty.

“dear sister what brings you to my fine establishment” I take in a deep breath here we go.

“that is none of your concern now if you will excuse me”

“mother wants the meeting to happen soon she is very picky about where she wants to meet as you are the law now after all” 

“son of a bitch, is this a game to you tormenting me?” 

“yes actually it is a game to me it amuses me that you have fallen so far her glittering girl nothing more than a pig I wonder what Ell would say if she were alive you know she was in Mamans pocket don’t you?” Will is smirking at me I could wipe that smile off his face I clench my fist ready to punch him.

“oh kitten if you punch me I will throw you and your little friends out you won’t get an invite to that party you desperately need to attend” he is now fully smiling at me.

I shouldn't ask him this but I need to know “what do you mean Ell was in her pocket they never met”  
“why are you laughing at me”

“oh kitty that is rich do you actually think you were ever out of Mamans grip she has known where you were and what you have been doing this whole time since the day you left, Ell was reporting back to her you stupid girl your life stopped being your own the day you were adopted as was mine”

“no i..” I feel weak again 

“well kitty this has been fun here is the flyer you need see you soon” with that Will walks away up to his office.

“Carm what happened I saw Will walking away, oh you got the flyer I will get the others”

“yeah... I need to go to the bathroom I will meet you all outside” I don’t wait for and an answer before I am moving 

“of course she was reporting on me, I am so stupid, I know how maman works, is Laura doing the same, no she is to good” I feel a panic attack coming on I need to breathe. In, 1, out, in, 2, out, in, 3, out, in, 4, out, in, 5. 

I pull myself together and go meet the others

“Laf and Perry you two need to go home you are not police this next bit is far too dangerous for civilians,” I say

“Oh thank god” exclaims way too loudly because ouch my ears  
“damn” Laf sighs 

“you get your gun license and some training Laf then maybe next time” they nod at me 

“okay the rest of us we all move out now we keep our eyes peeled we believe the next target will be another girl so, Danny and kirsch we need you 2 outside to watch the perimeter if anything goes down you call us, he has been doing this for years we don’t know what he is capable of” Laura takes the lead again earning a firm nod from all of us

“let's move”


	10. The Slime Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try and find the murders honestly my descriptions are terrible

First thing I think after entering the hangar where the party is being held is who the hell thought it was a fun idea to throw a slime party, I mean come on I have been inside here for less than 5 minutes and I already have slime in my hair and in my shoe how does that even happen and second why do any grown ass adults think this is a fun time. Maybe I am missing something because everyone here is already really drunk. 

I think that may be the whole reason they get invited, they get slaughtered before they come and then some of them actually get slaughtered while they are here how grim.

“Laura I am going to walk the perimeter inside can you make sure Lawrence and Kirsch are doing the same thing outside, I want you to go to the bar if the girls are being drugged then it may be happening over there.”

“Be careful Carm, okay?” 

“okay” I lean over and kiss her “for luck” I smirk.

I walk to the back corner of the room, it is a large no longer used airplane hangar at one end of the hanger is a stage with 6 overly big speakers and a large DJ booth blasting whatever upbeat tune the woman behind the controls feels like playing (all just really terrible songs in my opinion) off to the right there is a makeshift bar. 

Which Laura is sat at looking like the most interested straight girl I have ever seen while talking to a big muscular man he has his hand resting on the back of her chair. I bet I can take him not that it matters or anything I just think I could. 

Spread out around the hangar are large blow-up pools filled with slime, the main attraction of this entire event. It seems that we are all so desperate to hold on to our youth that we will go to these lengths to feel like kids again.

I walk the outside a few more times stopping to talk to people occasionally and being stopped by people trying to hit on me but getting nowhere if it was a choice I wouldn't be here.

But apart from far too much PDA which in some cases is bordering on indecent exposure, I am pretty sure I just saw a couple with there hands down each other's pants, I couldn’t pick up on anything illegal or out of the ordinary.

Everyone here looked far too young to be the man who started all in the first place. That was one thing I couldn't understand how would he fit in here or does he wait until they leave. Something doesn't feel right.

I decide to go to the bar and check up on the rest of the task force to see if they are having any more luck than I currently am.

“hey cutie anything new?” she jumps “shit sorry” I squeak her jumping scared me a little as well.

“nope I haven't seen anything other than the various men hitting on me I swear it would be easier to wear an I like woman shirt to avoid the awkward come-ons and the inevitable rejection, because I am SO GAY” Laura said frowning and saying the last bit louder than she needed to in just a normal conversation.

“Remind me to get you one of those” I am not kidding either but she laughs I won't tell her this but I am jealous.

“I am going to go touch base with the other two Carm you should stay here I won't belong. Call if something goes wrong, otherwise, I will be back shortly hopefully they know more.”

I nod and watch Laura exit through the front of the door of the hangar.

I decide to get a bottle of water it is hot and sweaty in here. I wave down the man behind the bar and ask for a bottle of water which I take a long swig from and put it down on the bar while I look into the crowd and still see nothing out of the ordinary. 

Sitting here feels useless. I down the rest of the water and start to walk around again.

Halfway around the hangar, I start to feel a little bit weird and dizzy I reach out for the closest wall not wanting to lose my footing what the hell.... I am not drunk, am I? Maybe someone slipped something in my drink but I got a bottle of water which I opened….

I put the bottle down to look around the room and I can't remember if I put the lid back on think, think, think, I looked around got restless and finished the bottle of water to walk around again. I didn’t take the lid off to finish the bottle so I mustn’t have had put it on.

FUCK I have been drugged and I have no idea where my team is, they don’t know where I am either, I am absolutely sure that this is the worst position I can be in right now.

I try and take a few more steps almost falling over immediately after moving the whole room feels like it is moving. If I wait here one of them will find me I just need to hang tight.

It feels like I have been here for hours maybe no one is coming if I just follow the wall I will find a door so I start to move really slowly everything is blurring together now and I feel like my legs are made of lead I take a few steps and feel someone put an arm around me “Cupcake?” no answer.

I see the speakers as I am being led out, wait this is the wrong way why are we leaving past the stage? 

This isn't cupcake “heyyyyyy….. let... go…” I try and struggle but now my whole body feels useless and suddenly I am outside.

“Put her down so I can prepare” I hear a man say I know that voice somehow but my foggy brain can't place it.

Where have I heard that voice?

“Yes, sir” another mans voice this one unfamiliar.

Two men's voices wasn’t I suppose to be looking for two men? I shake my head trying to remove some of the fog that has built up it helps a little but that makes me feel worse because now I am panicking I am alone with two men and I can't do anything. 

My team don’t know where I am.

I am under the influence of something.

There are two men here and we were looking for two men.

It all clicked.

I am entirely screwed. 

“Okay Theo you can do it this time you have watched and learned from me now I need to know you can carry on my work properly”

“Orrr we cannot do that” I slur 

“I got this Vordenburg” 

“Wait Vordenberg?” he is “my doorman?” I must have said it out loud because after the words come out of my mouth I feel a pain in the side of my head.

“how does it feel that I have been under you knows the whole time?” Vordenburg starts mocking.

I don’t answer at first the fog is clearing a little now I need to keep him talking and hope Laura or the others will find me.

“Why in this pattern?” maybe if I keep him talking he will kill me less.

“What?” he bites 

“Why like this the same number of people every amount of years” I am still so foggy I can’t think or move either, where is my clutch.

“For the glory of being better than the police, of course, oh and also to appease the gods” so he is nuts great. 

“what do the gods give you huh?” 

“Well, I have all the wealth I could ever need.”

“But you are a doorman” whack “ouch fuck” another punch to the face if I live through this tomorrow will be terrible.

“I own the building you insolent child and Theo here will take over all of this for me in the next few years, not that you will know about it you, after all, you will die tonight,” Vordenburge says smiling from ear to ear this is a sick game to him.

“But why a doorman?” I get a kick to the guts this time and feel like I am going to lose my stomach contents, I am doubled over in pain and realize that blood is dripping off of my face. I put a hand to my face and feel a large cut on my eyebrow with blood freely pouring from the open wound.

“Enough of this, Theo finish this” I close my eyes and wait for the final blow to come at least I won't leave people who love me behind because no one does, it is the only thought I could produce at that moment.

“TPD put the weapon down” I hear a booming voice call from what seems like miles away. 

“THEO get inside now and run you must finish this” and then I hear a gunshot and a scream.

“LAURA” then everything went black.

Am I dead? I remember thinking I was going to die then nothing I move to sit up, I move to sit up "arrrrggghhh" there was a searing pain in my head and then black again.

I wake up again and sit up slowly it still hurts but way less than last time I sit there for a few seconds figuring out where I am. 

Okay, so I am in a hospital bed what happened?

Where are Kirsch and Lawrence? 

Where is Laura?

LAURA! I fly out of bed I remember hearing a shot and a scream that I thought sounded like Laura screaming.

“LAURA HEY LAURA WHERE ARE YOU?” I start panicking no, no, not again "LAURA."

“Miss you need to stop yelling and go back to bed,” a nurse tells me looking unimpressed with the disruption.

“Like hell, I will I need to know where Laura Hollis is right now” I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

“Where is she please?”

“Hey, Carm what's going on?”

She is alive thank god she is alive and everything goes black again.

It is still light when I wake up so I don’t know how long I was out but I move my head and there is almost no pain now. 

I get out of bed and step out of the room with a lot less yelling this time and I see Laura walking with her arms full of sweets.

“Laura” I rush forward and pull her into a hug, “I thought you got shot,” I say holding her tight.

“ I did in the shoulder which you are currently squeezing which ouch.”

“Oh shit sorry” I let go reluctantly.

“Miss Karnstein how are you feeling?” a different nurse asks me.

“Fine can I go home?” I ask still standing as close to Laura as I can without touching her. 

“Let me do a quick check over and then I can send you home.”

The nurse and doctor give me the all clear.

Laura drives me home and fills me in about everything I missed while I was out for four days apparently.

When she came back into the hangar and I wasn’t at the bar she got worried turns out what felt like hours for me was more like 15 minutes when she couldn’t find me inside she went outside. She found the other 2 to help her find me, when they found me a man was about to hit me in the head with a bat but he ran away the others didn't get a good look at him and I can't remember much of what happened the doctors think the blows to the head and the roofies in my system are the reason for that. My doorman was the guy who started this he was shot by Kirsch after he pulled out his gun and shot Laura in the shoulder but the other man the younger one got away and we still don’t know anything about him. I had been out on and off for 4 days after that and nothing has turned up but we think he will be back if only I could remember who he was. Vordenberg died at the scene so we can't get anything from him. It isn't over.

We get to my apartment and Laura follows me inside “so Carm we both have a few days off to heal or whatever but the others are still working on it hopefully they come up with something.”

I nod then walk towards her pulling her in for a kiss, not soft or gentle but rushed and needy, I immediately run my tongue along her lower lip wanting permission but not getting it, I bite her bottom lip softly “I thought you died Laura” I whisper into her ear and then nibble it causing Laura to shiver I move down to her neck licking up to her chin and then placing soft kisses along her jaw.

“Carm I am here and I am okay we don’t have to do this” I stop and look at her.

“Cutie you should know by now I do what I want when I want” this must have been the right answer because Laura is kissing me now.

Laura flips us and pushes me against the wall, she lets my tongue in without hesitation this time making me feel tingly all over she tries to fight for dominance but I am not going to let that happen not yet anyway I grab her hand and lead her to my room and go back to kissing her neck her hands are in my hair tugging softly every now and again, it is driving me nuts. I reach down and play with the hem of her shirt breaking the kiss only to ask permission to remove It she nods so I take it off and see the bandage around her shoulder.

“I am sorry I got you shot I should have waited,” I say looking down at the ground instead of at her.

Laura cupped my face in her hands making sure I make eye contact with her “this wasn’t your fault.”

For me that is what I needed at that moment I lead her to the bed and lay her down kissing down her neck to the top of her bra before I say it she is taking off her bra I take off my shirt and bra as well. 

I kiss the top of her breast just around the nipple for a few seconds before I take her nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around and over it causing Laura to moan which only encourages me I move to the other breast and nip the flesh before giving her nipple the other treatment.

“Tell me If you want me to stop cupcake” consent is important.

“Less talking more doing.” 

I chuckle “someone is impatient.” 

I kiss in between her boobs and like down the middle of her abs to her belly button she is in such good shape I have wanted to do this since that morning in my living room. I kiss over her right hip bone and then move to her left my lips have barely touched it and she thrust up into me, hmm apparently I hit a really sensitive spot wonderful I kiss and nip at the spot causing her to moan every time my tongue and teeth run over it.

“Carm… Please just get on with it.. I don't want to wait anymore please.” 

I sit up and slip my thumb into her pants and underwear to remove them when there is a knock at the door.

“oh for fuck sakes,” we both say at the same time

“ignore it,” I say

The knocking comes again and again louder each time.

“someone better be dead or dying” I huff and get up to answer the door

“what the hell..” I say opening the door to reveal Will

He barges into the house and sits down in the nearest chair “Kitty mother wants you to meet her in a week”

FUCK.


	11. Unwelcome interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla deal with their surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff and smut not much story. I hope it is okay i have never tried smut before.

Laura walks out of my room still with the top half of her body uncovered “Carm who was that” she asks not looking up.

“so you finally got the girl huh kitty?” Laura's arms fly up to her chest, and her cheeks turn a bright red close to a ripe tomato I feel bad I should have called out to her or something.

“sorry cupcake here you go” I throw her one of my t-shirts for once my lack of cleaning and organizing has helped out point to me. Laura turns around to put the shirt on then once covered turns to address us, and she looks pissed. Not in a cute way either, her brow has scrunched together her lips set in a hard line twitching occasionally and her stern, hard eyes set on Will (I make a mental note to never be on the receiving end of that look.) 

“WHAT THE HELL CARM! what is he doing here and why didn’t you give me a warning” Laura frowns and points angrily at as.

“well, “cupcake,” Will says mockingly only making lauras gaze all the angrier.

“Carmilla here has to pay up her end of the deal and see our mother, and I am glad you are here because for whatever reason she wants to meet you as well.”

“Okay, Mr. Morgan a deal is a deal when and where?” Laura asks sharply towards Will I was expecting more of a no way get out from her but apparently not.

“Tomorrow night she wants to take you both out to dinner somewhere crowded she will send a car to pick you both up at eight tomorrow be ready and dress inappropriately” What an asshole we aren’t going to show up in our PJs I grumble internally. 

“Is that all Will” I question irritated by the whole situation for obvious reasons.

Will nods at me and stands he heads towards the door, he turns around just before the door and looks Laura straight in the eye “Oh yeah and Laura don’t get your hopes up you are just one in a long line of girls Carmilla has used and thrown away. You are too good for her any way she is damaged, worth…”

I feel myself shrinking with each of his words I want to tell her no that isn’t true she is more than that; I am looking at my feet unable to speak when all of a sudden “Crack” it takes me second to process.

Laura has punched Will right between the eyes I didn’t see it, but I see Wills unmoving body slumped on the door. Will has been knocked him out cold Laura picks him up or more like drag him by his legs to lay him down outside of the apartment, she props him up next to the door outside then closes the apartment door again.

 

“well, shit Cupcake I can’t tell you how much I have wanted to do that my entire life” I have never been as into to someone as I am into her right now there is nothing like a little bit of assault on your asshole adopted brother to get the blood pumping.

Laura is holding her knuckles on her right hand. “Laura follows me to the kitchen we need to ice your hand give me a look” she follows me to the kitchen and gives me her hand the knuckles are already bruised and swollen I go to the freezer and grab out a bag of peas that are at least two years old while Lura sits on my kitchen bench.

I put the peas on her hand and then I look up into her eyes she is now looking very embarrassed and a little bit uncomfortable. “uh I am sorry I punched him I don’t know what came over me but hearing someone talk about you like that just made me so mad. Let's be honest here he is a jerk and deserved a punch Will in the face he is always so horrible to you. Also, I don’t think anything bad will happen to him out there he will wake up soon enough and have a bit of a headache, plus you are a good person.”

“Creampuff you are fantastic” I blush a little most people don’t care. 

Laura suddenly surged forward connecting our lips again.

I don’t know why we waited so long to kiss each other?

We kiss all needy and all-consuming Laura still sitting on the bench I bite her bottom lip and pull at it a little bit causing Laura to moan, and it makes me shiver. 

I put my hands under her thighs and pick Laura up causing an uncharacteristically high pitched squeal. “Carmilla I swear to god if you drop me I am not going to speak to you for a week”Laura's arms flew up and wrapped tightly around my neck holding her sore hand as far away as possible but still she was squeezing a little bit more every step I take.

“I have got you but if you keep squeezing my neck like that both of us will end up on the floor and neither of us will make it to my bedroom” Laura loosens her grip on my neck just a little, but it is enough to breathe which is all I needed. I reward her for loosening her grip by kissing her collar bone earning a small sigh of approval.

I walk us into my bedroom and lay Laura down on the bed removing my shirt from her body and immediately running my finger from under her chin down to the middle of her breast then down to the top of her pants watching the goosebumps that rose seconds after I touch her skin. I stand up and remove my clothing while Laura lays back and watches me. I make a little show of it for her, I don't think she even blinked while I did it.

I am not risking another interruption I want and have wanted this for a long time, and I am not going to take my time and risk another disruption. I lay light kisses to Laura's neck then nibble her earlobe while I hook my fingers into her pants and whisper into her ear “may I?” Laura nods immediately giving me the go ahead. 

I remove the remaining pieces of clothing while I trail open-mouthed kisses up her leg, nipping the soft flesh of her inner thigh, I put one of her legs on my shoulder and continue to bite and suck the inside of her thigh causing her to moan. I run a finger over her pussy this time I was the one almost crying out loud as I feel how wet she is already “mmm Carm, please give me something more than that” she whines. Her whines make me feel hot all over.

So I couldn’t help teasing her a little, I stop just for a few seconds and listen to us both breathing heavily. I lie down on my stomach with one of her legs still on my shoulder and push her other leg wide open.

“who am I to deny the woman who just defended my honor” I smirk.

I run my tongue from her entrance to her clit really softly to start with barely touching her, her tastes makes heat pool between my legs. I can't stop myself. I start stroking myself softly; it has been a while, and I am very sensitive, and it immediately feels so good that I stop for a second and regain my composure.

Laura looks me in the eye "You okay babe" the nickname turns me on a little more.

"Yeah good just uh"I rub the back of my neck "sensitive, I can stop touching myself if you like?"

"Hell no, it is hot now if we are done talking?"

"cupcake pushy pushy" I laugh a little for someone who is so in control at work she is rather demanding in bed and a little out of control. I lick her again, and she thrust up into me apparently also very sensitive, I grab hold of her hips rather quickly, as fun as it would/how good it would feel to have her ride my face I want to be in control right now I want to make her feel good.

I keep gently licking her around her clit and every now and then make my tongue hard and dip just inside of her working her up more and more after a few minutes of this I feel like I have been mean enough already. I flatten my tongue on her and lick directly over her clit she moans loudly and puts her other leg up on my shoulder making sure I can’t move away from her “that felt soo ooo good but..”. I start lapping at her clit relentlessly putting more pressure on her every now and again, occasionally sucking her into my mouth swirling my tongue around before letting it go than going back to stoking up and down and swirling around her clit with my tongue. I reach up and roll her nipple in between my fingers “god yes” she whimpers. I unwrap my other arm and sit up a little bit, entering her with one finger and then a second not slowing down my licking motion on her clit I start pumping in and out of her. I stop rolling her nipple and start stroking my own clit when I feel her starting to tighten around my fingers I want to come at the same time. “mmmm” I moan the vibration of my moan making Laura's body jerk she grabs onto my hair with her not hurt hand pulling me harder into her. It kind of hurts because of the previous beating but I am not going to slow down. I am really close as well now, so move my fingers inside her in a come here motion trying to find her g spot. “yes yessss CArm I aM GOing, gods yes.” I find it and push on it once, twice and when I hit it a third time I suck on her clit hard at the same time I haven't stopped touching myself, and we both come with a scream of each others name, our bodies both go limp. I Kiss her gently on the thigh as I slowly pull my fingers out of her. 

I slowly start kissing up her body still coming down from my own orgasm. Suddenly I feel really nervous, sex is something I know I am good at so why am I feeling like this I haven’t been worried about sex since I lost my virginity. 

I sit up after a few minutes of laying next to her she hasn’t moved or said anything “uh cupcake you haven't said anything, and it is kinda stressing me out a little bit.” Laura raises her finger and motions for me to move towards her and I do she pulls me in for a heated kiss that leaves me panting.

“good enough answer?” she smiles at me, god she is so beautiful.

“mmmm” I nod like an idiot. 

I yawn and lay down again pulling Laura over to me “cupcake as great as that was can we have a nap now I am still not fully recovered, and I kind of hurt” Laura Grimaces at my words.

“Of course I am so sorry, the holding onto your hair probably wasn't great, we should have waited.” 

Now she feels bad that's not what I wanted to happen “oh no that was fantastic” I place a kiss on her forehead “please don’t take it the wrong way I wanted to I wanted you.”

Laura still looks sad “I never want to hurt you Carm” I nod at her 

"I understand fully" I grab pillows and blankets that had found themselves on the floor and lay down spreading my arms out for Laura to come to cuddle.

We start to doze off together but just before we fall asleep. “I didn’t take you for a cuddler” Laura has to be smartass she is laughing at herself.

“shut up” I mumble over a smile, already feeling myself slowly drift off, Laura put her head from my shoulder to the crock of my neck and throws her arm over me pulling me as close to her a possible, we both drift off in each other's arms. Bliss Is the last thought I have before I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it is okay?


End file.
